A Game of Blood
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: AU (world without nen) Within the mafia there is a hierarchy, and children are their bargaining chips. Promises of marriage are used to form alliances - but what happens when the promise to one family is broken and begins an entire series of vengeance? Five families will become entangled in the conflict, and it will not end without death. *May become M-rated *OC Central
1. Prologue Prt 1 of 3

**_Nineteen Years Ago – October 20th _**

Gripping the wooden bars of the crib that enclosed the tiny twin forms of her younger cousins Psyche felt as she grinned. It was a big grin that revealed pearly white teeth, as well as the missing canine that the tooth fairy had reclaimed just four nights ago.

Psyche pressed her face between the bars, wanting an even closer look at the squishy things that were soundly sleeping. It was the first time she had seen a newborn baby – let alone two! Even though they were already ten days old, it was exciting to picture playing with them, laughing with them, eventually.

As she watched, the baby dressed in soft pink opened her dark eyes to spot Psyche, who grinned even wider and started to push her arm through the bars so the baby could grasp her finger. Unfortunately the baby girl, at seeing an unfamiliar face looming close, opened her mouth and let out a loud cry. It awoke the boy. He was dressed in a blue onesie, and he too let out a wail, unhappy that his sister had roused him.

Their cries had only just begun when the door behind Psyche was pushed open and the nannies bustled in. The two women, both well into their forties and very likely mothers themselves, moved immediately towards the crib, tutting all the while. One immediately picked up the boy dressed in blue, cradling him soothingly, when the other finally caught sight of six year old Psyche. She promptly ushered Psyche out of the nursery with nary a word, closing the door behind the girl.

Unhappy that she could not have more time alone with her newly born cousins Psyche sulkingly made her way down the carpeted hallway and out into the gardens. Her father was busy with her uncle, and Psyche didn't have fondness enough for her aunt to willingly spend time with the woman, so that only left the option of Psyche to amuse herself until she could go back home.

_Maybe when they're a little older the three of us can play together,_ Psyche cheerily pondered, a happy skip entering her step when she found herself out of doors.

Surrounded by green lawn, yellow sunshine, and clean country air, Psyche's grin returned.

* * *

**~X~**

* * *

**_Seven Years Ago – March 21st _**

It was the first of many out-of-doors parties my family would once more host over the course of the spring, summer, and even fall season. Standing out on the manicured green lawn, which was large enough to comfortably allow hundreds of guests to mill around yet still retain a wide berth from any garden edge and beneath the cloud spotted twilight, was I. As always a common doll used as an accessory for my mother to tote around.

I was standing quietly one step behind mother and immediately to her right in the ankle length pearl satin dress that had an aquamarine ribbon tied below the breast line. A matching ribbon was in my hair, used to keep the gently curled brunette locks out of my eyes. Not that I felt such a ribbon was necessary; mother had instructed the woman who had styled my hair to make absolutely sure my hair wouldn't be ruined during the party.

Truly a doll in every sense. At least a _real _doll however has no awareness that it was a tool being used for another's gain or enjoyment.

My silver flats made a noise as I shifted my feet, fleetingly drawing the attention of my mother. She said nothing however, only giving me a silent reprimand from a glance out of the corner of her eye. Instantly I stilled my feet and reaffixed a charming smile on my lips. Mother's gaze returned to the woman in front of her that she had never stopped speaking to.

Despite my own protests at my attire I could not argue the fact that my mother was a fashion expert. Not only was my outfit chosen with meticulous thought, but it was coordinated to perfectly match the remaining three members of my immediate family.

Mother had clothed herself in a sleeveless aquamarine mermaid tail gown, her neck collared in white pearls and more dangling from her ears and wrists. The deep brown hair, which was my inheritance from her DNA, was collected into a complex style (laced with more pearls) that I could not dream of deconstructing. Not that I would even try.

With a small turn of my head, and the luck of people moving to give me a clear view, I spotted the backs of my father and brother. The first I knew was dressed in a classical black suit, pearl cufflinks, an aquamarine necktie and pocket square, though the lasts I could not see at the moment. Their backs were shielding whoever father was talking with. Chieko, who was hovering just behind my father, seemed to be growing restless too. I watched his black leather shoes shift before he turned his head, presumably to search me out.

Although we were twins Chieko was the only one who would inherit my father's position. He was already being groomed, despite the two of us aware that he detested all of this.

Waiting until his head was turned in my direction I took in the sight of my brother dressed handsomely in a two tone suit, the outfit which was the pinnacle of tying us together; a pearl satin suit jacket over an aquamarine dyed button down shirt and midnight black dress pants.

His body twisted more when he finally spotted me beside mother and I noticed first the aquamarine colored pocket square and second his overjoyed smile. I returned the smile, giving the tiniest of nods before straightening and catching the tail end of mother's sentence,

"-lent work on the gardens and such. Perhaps I shall give you his number, you were complaining about your own gardener not too long ago, were you not dear?" Mother paused in a show of allowing the other woman to either confirm or deny her statement.

Instead, I broke in. "Excuse me mother," a tad too hastily I think, "should I freshen your drink?" My smile remained in place although I knew it was the most idiotic thing I could have said. Waiters were constantly moving around for the adults, a table was set up for the children, but I grasped whatever excuse I could to leave.

Mother's lips thinned as a displeased look entered her light brown eyes when she looked sideways at me but allowed none to enter her tone as she sweetly dismissed me, waving her hand offhandedly.

"A wonderful idea sweetie, but don't forget to fetch one for yourself now," mother's attention flickered to the other woman in a show of hospitality; probably about to ask if I could fetch her a drink as well, but I was gone before mother could even voice the question. That would have been mother's way of ensuring I returned before too long, but I was sick of this party.

I weaved my way across the lawn until I was sneaking up behind my male relatives. The only one to see my approach was an unfamiliar young man with the reddest hair I had ever seen. He was smiling politely and nodding every few seconds as my father talked. The only time when he allowed his strangely yellow eyes to stray away from my father, happening to land on me, I raised a finger to my lips. I was silently asking him to ignore me. Apparently he agreed because his smile broadened, seeming to become more amused and he switched his glass to his opposite hand, the first disappearing into his pants pocket.

Gently I pulled at Chieko's sleeve.

As the two of us stepped away I looked back over my shoulder at the red head. Something in my belly seemed to shift and I felt uneasy, the feeling growing when I was met with those yellow eyes again.

I tried to shrug it away as simply meeting someone new. These parties were my father's way of asserting the fact that we were the most powerful family on the continent (or so my father boasted). Frankly I found them a nuisance, but as I was only eleven my parents ignored my protests and occasional tantrums.

As my brother and I took the roundabout way to the solid glass wall with the triple wide doors (that we slide open for easy access to the house during parties such as this) Chieko and I spotted a few of the other mafia's children. Of course we weren't the only children trapped in endless boredom but due to the others being warned away by their parents, none approached us. It was of no matter. Chieko and I had entertained ourselves for years with no one else to play with, except on occasions where our older cousin was present. It was better this way, I sometimes thought, why would I want to play with other children anyways? Chieko was the only one I needed in my life.

Finally the open doorway came into view and we broke into an excited run. I picked up the hem of my gown so I wouldn't trip and raced my brother through the empty, echoing hallways of the estate and up to his bedroom located on the second floor.

* * *

**~X~**

* * *

**_Seven Years Ago - May_**

"Come on nii-chan!" Nine year old Misora Miyake raced down the corridor in a bright blue and pink nightgown, calling over her shoulder, "Catch me!" as her faded black hair, tied in twin tails, streamed out behind her and her beloved bear, Mr. Teddy, was grasped tightly in one hand.

"Misa-chan's too quick for me," Hisoka pretended to pant; doubling over as though he was winded from the chase. Red hair fell forward and as he straightened one hand was ran through it to resettle the strands out of his eyes. Typically Hisoka would gel his hair back but, had he done so tonight, his aunt and uncle would have scolded him. His uncle was especially strict when it came to appearances, which was understandable considering his high ranking position.

As the head of the second largest mafia group on the continent, the Miyake's, Hisoka's uncle had a great reputation to uphold. In truth their family's power was nearly equal to that of the Dauphine's influence. And if Hisoka knew his uncle like he believed he did, Hisoka knew the older man was planning on using Misora to close the gap between their families. Namely, he would try (if he has not already) to arrange a marriage between his adorable little cousin and the Dauphine boy – Chieko, he recalled after a moment's thought.

Hisoka had been unofficially introduced to both the boy and his sister at a previously held party on the Dauphine's estate when his uncle had taken him along. From what little the magician had seen of the boy he did not necessarily disapprove of the match, however-

"Nii~chan!" Hisoka grunted as a small body latched onto his back, Mr. Teddy dangling over his shoulder, and quelling his initial instinct to throw her off. Misora seemed to enjoy playing some _very_ dangerous games. "Looks like I caught _you_ instead nii-chan," she giggled before nestling her head against Hisoka's shoulder and tightened her hold.

The two had been playing all day and it finally seemed to have worn her out enough to want to sleep, so Hisoka carried her to her bedroom that was farther down the hallway.

Settling his little cousin on her mattress and pulling the covers up to her chin Hisoka smiled just a little. Misora opened an eye, one hand escaping from the sheets to catch his wrist before he could step away.

"Ne, nii-chan," she whispered, struggling to stay awake just this one minute more, "Will mama and papa come home tonight?"

"Of course, Misa-chan. They always come home, you know that." He tweaked her nose and she gave a sleepy smile in response.

"Okay nii-chan, nighty-night." Misora burrowed deeper beneath her covers, closing her eyes and anticipating her cousin's customary reply.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Hisoka cooed into her ear before pecking her cheek. He paused in the doorway, laying one hand on the frame, but did not look back. Softly Hisoka shut the door.

* * *

That same night his aunt and uncle, Misora's parents, were killed. They had been taken out by a single bullet each, to the temple and throat respectively.

The hit had been ordered by the Dauphine family. The gun man was easily found shortly after Hisoka had gotten word. It was not hard to catch a killer when you yourself were one (and if you knew where to look). As an experienced professional he had uttered nothing incriminating, even as Hisoka threateningly held a sharpened card to his carotid, but spying the deep green Celtic knot encircling a _D_ tattoo on the man's wrist was a dead giveaway.

Since the Dauphine's had taken away his Misa's future, Hisoka felt obligated to return the gesture and take away _theirs_. It was Hammurabi's Code after all.

* * *

**~X~**

* * *

**_Seven Years Ago - October 10th_**

Alone in her spacious ground floor bedroom, pacing from her door to the solid wall of glass that opened into a small isolated courtyard (and thereby giving her privacy from the people who attended her family's numerous outdoor parties in the main yard) was Chiara Dauphine as she anxiously awaited the arrival of her brother. Already dressed and knowing the party was in full swing in another wing of the house, Chiara's thoughts turned to what caused her stomach to flip in anticipation.

Her brother, Chieko, had told her earlier that he would personally escort her to their birthday party and that he would also be bringing her a special present. Something he wanted to give her without their parents being there. Chiara again allowed her thoughts to roam as she wondered what it could possibly be. Her brother always got her the _best_ presents.

Just as Chiara turned away from the transparent wall to make another loop, the door to her room opened to reveal a boy with identical features. She raced across the floor to embrace Chieko.

Looking down in to the eyes of his adoring younger twin, Chieko couldn't help but feel happiness swell in his chest. He just knew this year's present would be the best one yet. He had been jittery all day and now his patience was finally going to pay off… he hoped. As well as he knew his twin he was still nervous to see her reaction.

"Are you ready sister?" Chieko asked, trying to quell his joy and nerves as he dipped his left hand into his pocket, feeling the velvet covered box he had hidden there.

Chiara's own emotions were swimming thickly in her throat. She managed only to give her brother a bright smile as she enthusiastically nodded her head.

"Then close your eyes," Chieko ordered. His twin obeyed without question, trusting him in a way he knew she trusted no one else. The two of them had always relied on one another throughout their lives, trusting the other inexplicably to the point that they were suspicious of anyone else, including their own parents. Pulling the box out Chieko placed it gently in Chiara's hand, curling her fingers around the rounded corners before stepping away with a satisfied smile. He just knew this was going to be perfect. "Okay, open your eyes."

Chiara sucked in her breath when she caught sight of the box and with trembling fingers slowly drew open the lid to reveal the most beautiful necklace she had ever spied. The delicate silver chain stood out brightly against the black velvet that cushioned it, but what really held her attention was the oval pendent nestled in the center. Engraved on the pendent was an intricate Celtic knot that circled a capital _D_.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes just before she threw herself into Chieko's arms again, crying, "It's beautiful brother! It's perfect! Thank you!"

Feeling as happy as his twin, Chieko returned the hug. It always amazed him how happy he could be just by being able to make Chiara happy; it was like her happiness was linked to his own. He never wanted to see her cry in pain, never wanted her to know a moment of sadness… but life was life and even at their young age he knew she wouldn't always be able to smile. All Chieko wanted then was to be able to hold her like this and comfort her.

But those were unhappy thoughts when he should be focusing on what lay ahead. Tonight was their night. It was their birthday.

Gently pulling away he gave Chiara a crooked grin. "Well sister shall we go show our faces? It would be terribly rude if we didn't you know."

Chiara wiped her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, but first help me put this on. I want to wear it right now."

"Anything for my cute little sister," he stepped forward to take the box from her hands and smiled when Chiara gave a happy squeal. Chieko brushed his fingers through his sister's hair just before he stepped away. Chiara turned to him, the new pendent resting just above the valley of her soon to develop breasts, and could not help but lovingly stroke the silver.

She allowed her twin to take her arm and lead her from her bedroom, towards the grand ballroom where their guests were. Tonight was going to be perfect, Chiara just knew it. With her brother beside her and her newest, already most beloved, necklace around her throat nothing could ruin this night.

* * *

Excitement and whispered conversations spiked throughout the large ornate ballroom, teeming with fabulously dressed women and conservative men as the grand wooden doors opened. The exquisitely carved wood slowly revealed the two for whom the partied honored.

Chieko Dauphine – the boy who would inherit all his family's estates, wealth, and influence – turned twelve years old today, as did his twin sister Chiara. The two looked stunning side-by-side but they still only showed hints of their not yet fully matured beauty. The boy's short brown hair was brushed back out of the way of his darker brown eyes, which overflowed with good cheer. He knew, just as his sister did, that for this one time a year the party was theirs. It was _their_ night, _their _spotlight. And though Chiara knew it was really more for her brother than for her, she was still jubilant to be able to stand beside him in this moment.

Chiara was radiant in a ruby red peplos styled gown, with a simple black braided belt to show the beginning bud of her hips. Chiara's own, longer, brown hair had been deeply curled for the occasion though it had remained free of any constraints and framed her smiling face.

They were fully surrounded by the throng of adults who wished to congratulate the pair, although every child who had been present took the opportunity to slip out of sight. There was only one person the twins wanted to see anyways. The burgundy haired woman in question, a drink held high to avoid spilling a drop on her forest green cocktail dress, pushed her way to the center of the crowd. A grin so wide it threatened to crack her face was already in place and without a moment's hesitation she wrapped her free arm around the shoulders of the younger twin, laying a loving kiss on her cheek before turning to the boy and doing the same to him.

"Happy birthday you two," Psyche sang, waving around her still aloft drink and trying to maintain her balance in her high heeled shoes. Chiara laughed while Chieko tried to detangle himself from the embrace of his apparently intoxicated cousin.

"How much have you had to drink already?" Chiara asked with a scrunched nose, trying to sound offended by her cousin's behaviour though the effect was ruined when a giggle slipped through.

Psyche staggered sideways and had to grip Chieko's arm before she righted herself and replied, "Not… a lot. Maybe one… or three, six glasses." Her words were halting; the twins were surprised they came out coherent. Psyche may have been drunk but she wasn't slurring her words as of yet. _The evening is still young though_, they thought.

A short time, and a couple of hugs, later Psyche left her cousins to the other guests so they could enjoy themselves as she made for the buffet table; she needed to sober up before her father caught her. He and her Uncle Niall (Chieko and Chiara's father) would conclude their meeting soon. Psyche cringed, openly thinking about how her father would react if he smelled alcohol on her breath.

When Chiara saw the older girl disappear she felt a little twinge of sadness. The two never spent much time together anymore, but she just assumed it was because Psyche was seventeen now. A young woman, while Chiara was still considered a little girl. Shrugging away the negative feelings Chiara turned to smile at her brother. _It's our night,_ she thought, and accepted Chieko's outstretched hand.

He led his sister forward, the adults who still hung around parting for them, and he stopped only when they were in position for the next dance. As if on cue the musicians started up and Chieko led his twin with ease through the steps of that song and the following one.

The second song was drawing to a close, and Chieko was just starting to dip Chiara low (like all the older couples were doing) when she thought she caught sight of flaming red from the corner of her eye. She briefly wondered who the redhead was but as the final notes faded away and her brother righted her, Chiara brushed it aside and laughed. The action brought to her attention how parched she was.

Chiara excused herself from her twin, understanding it was time to allow someone else to dance with him; though no children their age attended their company, the older women, and occasionally one a few years older than them, vied for Chieko's attention. The reason being, Chiara surmised, was probably divided between trying to carry his favor (for when he takes over after their father) and his good looks. Siblings or not Chiara admitted her brother was handsome, and with age he would look even better.

Looking around for a tray-carrying waiter, Chiara stepped back in surprise when a hand appeared before her nose holding a flute glass of bubbling champagne. The step brought her back to rest against a strong chest and Chiara peered over her shoulder to see the redhead she had glimpsed earlier. Unfortunately with his bulk behind her and his arm crooked around her neck Chiara had no means of gaining distance. She was trapped.

* * *

Psyche repressed a grimace as the ice cold water cleared away the rest of her fogginess. Sober as a new born colt, it was difficult for the teen to keep her smile in place. Fancy social events like this were something Psyche tried to avoid on principle but the older she got the more of them her father dragged her to it seemed.

_At least I saw my adorable cousins, _Psyche thought with fondness as she spotted Chieko dancing with an older woman, _I wonder if the brat is here too_.

Psyche quickly scanned the crowd for her other uncle and his son, her last cousin. Three years younger than the twins, Daniel was still shy at large gatherings but it was obvious he was developing a huge ego regardless. She disliked the brat, but since he was her father's younger brother's son Psyche kept her mouth shut on the matter. Especially around her Aunt Gretchen, her father's older sister, who could act like she cared about Psyche (and maybe somewhere in her tiny heart she did on occasion) but born, bred, and married to a mafia man, and her younger brothers running their own operations… there was nothing more important to that woman than blood family. So Psyche just thought to save herself the headache and simply left the insults where they belonged; inside her mind, lest she inadvertently insult her father or aunt and make her life akin to hell.

Not seeing them immediately Psyche sighed in relief, her shoulders slumping before she straightened again. Maybe it was because of all the changes in her life, but it seemed that being around her family felt differently nowadays. Especially tonight, Psyche just felt as though she wanted to go home as soon as possible.

Shaking her head she downed the rest of her water.

* * *

Chiara swallowed as she saw the red haired man behind her, cautious about what he intended. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled, that expression sending a ripple of apprehension down her spine.

"Happy birthday Chia-chan, you look so _enticing_ when you dance," his voice was low, every word breathing against her ear. Color rose in Chiara's cheeks, half in embarrassment at their close proximity and the other in anger when his words penetrated her consciousness.

"Chia-_chan_," she hissed before forcefully shoving his arm from her face, uncaring that the glass was shattering against the stone floor causing the nearby guests to look at them, and spinning to face the unknown man, "I don't know who you _think_ you are but my name is Chiara, Chiara Dauphine and you should respect my family's name. Now, who are _you_?"

Amusement shimmering in strange golden eyes, he straightened his posture long enough to lay his hand to his heart and bowed deeply from the waist. "My sincerest apologies, my lady," he said without a hint of mockery, raising only his head to stare into her brown eyes, "My name is Hisoka and I am an acclaimed magician." He produced from his other hand as he returned to his full standing height, a red rose bud. Hisoka presented the flower to Chiara, who accepted it with reservation and tentatively smelled the not yet fragrant petals.

In the face of such gentlemanliness Chiara felt a flush of foolishness for reacting so defensively, but there was still a trace of something about Hisoka that unsettled her.

"I-it's nice to make your acquaintance… Hisoka," Chiara slowly said his name, tasting the strange syllables as they flowed off her tongue.

Hisoka slowly closed his eyes, savoring that wonderful sound. But even more, he anticipated hearing his name spoken with a different tone… however that prize would only be claimed later in the night. First,

"Would my Lady Chiara honor me with a dance?"

Her eyes darted to the still shattered glassware, swallowing before she spoke, "Actually, I was thinking of taking a break from dancing, for now."

"Perhaps later then," Hisoka too glanced at the floor before he turned and disappeared to mingle. A sense of disappointment filled Chiara before she brutally squashed it. Why should she feel anything for a man she had briefly met? Instead she turned her mind to her original quest and went in search of a beverage, hoping this one could reach her lips before it did the floor.

* * *

_Ria: *awkward wave* Geez, it's been so long since I posted an actual chapter on this site that I don't really know what to say. Um... this story was originally called **Hollow Target **and I will be using a lot from the original story line, but I felt the title needed to be changed so...yeah. There are going to be a lot of OCs, though I will try to incorporate as many Canon as I can._

_This is Part 1/3 for the prologue... if I waited until all three parts were typed it would probably be somewhere around 12 000 words if not more so I'm posting now just to get a general feel. I will be aiming for posting maybe once or twice a month, depending on how much writing I can get done in between classes._

_My thanks go out to **Charlie-the-Spider** for taking on being my beta for the duration of this story. __Like always, I enjoy hearing readers' thoughts on the chapter(s) so please review, review, review! And I think that just about covers everything. Bye for now!_


	2. Prologue Prt 2 of 3

A yawn welled up but Psyche used her hand to stifle it. She was standing beside her father as he discussed various business topics with other prominent men with underground affiliations; most of whom Psyche could name from the sheer fact her father had drilled them into her when she was a child. If she had held any interest tonight she would have listened to their conversation, perhaps even filing away tidbits for later use, but tonight she just wanted to grab her father's hand and go home.

_Why didn't I drive myself? _Psyche questioned again as another man came up and greeted her father, waylaying them on their way towards the main exit. Biting back a groan, Psyche looked around. It was unseasonably warm for early October but still crisp once the sun set. It would not be long before all the guests who had wandered out to the gardens return inside and the glass doors are shut against the wind.

As she scanned the sparse crowd Psyche began to wonder where her cousins were. She did not see them inside, perhaps they were outside?

_Well, since father's busy, I guess I have time to do a circuit and see if I can't at least say farewell_, Psyche thought with a quick glance at her father. His full attention was focused on Rowan Williams, whom she knew was a long-time friend of their family and whose son was betrothed to Chiara. Knowing the two would talk long enough not to even notice her absence, Psyche made her way towards the glass doors and out onto the manicured lawn.

The gardens were filled with the last of the season's blooms, filling the air with fragrance that seemed sharp in the last fades of sunlight. Psyche leisurely made her way through the maze of disconnected little gardens, sometimes having to peer around tall grasses in her search for her relatives.

* * *

Chiara re-entered the ballroom only to be disappointed at the lack of her brother's presence. She had been searching for him for nearly ten full minutes, frustration building every second longer he stayed hidden. The hour was growing late and it was nearly time for the cake to be brought out. Their parents would be furious if they weren't there to blow out the candles when they were supposed to be.

"Come on brother, where are you?" Chiara whispered as she wildly wheeled around, her intent to look outside again halted when someone intentionally stepped into her path.

"Chia-chan," a voice cooed as arms enfolded her and rested on the small of her back. Chiara looked up in astonishment to see Hisoka once more. She had not seen hide nor hair of him since he gave her the rose earlier, which she had threaded into one of the glorious vase displays spaced about the ballroom. Without meaning too, her eyes darted towards that vase before they returned to his unique amber irises.

"Hisoka, what are you doing?" Chiara snapped, trying to pull away. He kept her close to his body, lowering his head so only she could hear his next words.

"You promised me a dance Chia-chan, won't you humor me?"

"Not right now, I'm looking for someone." Chiara pushed roughly at his chest, surprised by his strength but relieved when he evidently decided to let her go. She quickly stepped back and would have brushed past him without another word had he remained quiet, but it seemed the self-proclaimed magician had other plans,

"You're looking for Chi-chan, aren't you?" he drawled lazily, enjoying the brief flash of stupefied disbelief in the girl's eyes. "I can show you where he is. However, you will discover he's a little _enmeshed_ at the moment."

Unsure as to why Hisoka was laughing, Chiara decided he was… _probably_ telling the truth. Even if he was doing nothing more than leading her on a wild goose chase, so long as they remained on Dauphine property Chiara had absolute confidence that he could do nothing to her. She ignored the little voice in her head that was saying to turn around and obediently followed Hisoka back outside, hopefully in the direction of her twin.

* * *

Psyche turned her head at the sound of her name and saw her father walking in determined strides trying to reach her, and his expression did not look happy. "Where have you been young lady? I had wanted to introduce you to," he gestured to the man behind him; an older man Psyche was completely unfamiliar with, "Light Nostrade, and his nine year old daughter Neon. Nostrade, this is my daughter Psyche."

Nostrade stepped forward wearing a business-like smile and shook Psyche's hand, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Psyche. Neon you say your hellos too." His face softened as he turned to his daughter, releasing Psyche's hand and gently pushed Neon forward.

"It's nice to meet you," Psyche said through a falsely cheerful expression, barely glancing at the little pinkette as she stumbled through an obviously rehearsed greeting and sent a glare towards her father.

_Father, _she thought with a heated passion she only wished she could express aloud right now, _what the hell are you trying to pull here?_

* * *

Chiara glanced around nervously as Hisoka lead her farther and farther away from the main outdoor area. She was just starting to think about turning back to find someone else to accompany them to the dense grove of trees at the edge of the property, the place Hisoka was obviously taking them too, when she felt the weight of a large hand on her shoulder. Looking at the redhead, Chiara's fright spiked at the emotion reflected in those amber eyes.

Pain. Anger. Determination. _Hatred_. It all swirled together, making Chiara swallow. There was no escape for her now; not even her voice seemed to be able to come out. All she could do was walk, forced to keep going forward, fearfully wondering what Hisoka would do to her once they were out of sight of the party.

_I won't even be able to say goodbye to brother, or Psyche,_ Chiara thought with despair filling her at the inevitable future she saw unfolding before her. With some last resolve of strength she turned her head to glance longingly one last time at the light that flooded the main yard, seeing that it was nearly empty. Most everyone had already returned to the ballroom, awaiting the twins so they could blow out their candles on a cake they would now never be able to eat.

By some stroke of fate, Chiara would think later, her eye caught one she had wanted to see, a lovely pair of unique pink eyes. Psyche was staring in their direction, though Chiara knew they would be impossible to spot. They were too far away and surrounded by darkness, there was no way her cousin could be able to see them. But still she felt a fleeting sense of hope rise in her chest that her cousin would know it was her. Would know she was in trouble and come to her rescue.

As they moved beyond the first row of trees and Chiara lost all sight of Psyche, her heart fell. She was dead. She knew it.

* * *

Across the lawn, Psyche stared out into the darkness. Something unsettling was coiling in her stomach the longer she stared, her ears tuning out what Nostrade and her father were saying. Just as she was sure it was nothing but her imagination, Psyche spotted a little flash of something near the grove of trees; the same area where she had played with Chieko and Chiara when they were younger.

Against all reason she felt drawn to that spot now.

"Excuse me," Psyche mumbled before she walked away, ignoring the calls of her father.

* * *

It wasn't until Hisoka and Chiara walked deeper into the mini forest that she noticed the faint yellow glow near the trunk of a young maple. The light grew stronger the closer they came, and it took Chiara a moment to remember there were small pockets where she and Chieko had often run to when they wanted to escape their parents and the house for a while. Through the fear, some little piece of her brain wondered why a light was all the way out here.

"Chi-chan, I'm back~" Hisoka's happy sing-song announcement sent a stab of fear through Chiara and, had his hand not still been on her shoulder, she thought she couldn't have taken another step. However, Hisoka continued to steer Chiara closer and closer to the light and before long she saw something that froze her blood and squeezed her heart to a momentary stop.

Chieko was tied to the trunk of a sturdy tree, his clothing showing he had not come to this place by choice, and there was a small battery-powered camping lantern beside him. His pants were covered in dirt; his jacket was torn in several places, including a long tear that seemed to have been made with some kind of a sharp blade over his left shoulder.

It took Chiara some time before she could look past the obvious state of her brother's ruined party clothes to realize his eyes were closed and his face looked pale. Not only that but she realized she couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest. She feared he was already dead.

Hisoka strolled right up to the other twin, seizing his jaw with painful force. Chieko's eyes snapped open and a pained gasp escaped through his swollen lips. Relief flooded Chiara as she saw her brother's brown eyes, but she also began to notice more about Chieko she wished she didn't. Not only were his lips swollen but his right eye was slightly puffy and beginning to color, unable to fully open. Semi-dried blood painted his right cheek; the wound covered by his rampant hair.

Chiara wanted to look away before she saw anything more, but when her eyes left the ravaged face of her twin they were drawn to his shoulder, where she now saw more than just a cut jacket and shirt. The cut went deeper. Chieko's pale complexion was caused by the blood loss he had suffered due to the large slice Hisoka had inflicted when he captured the boy. In truth, the redhead had injured Chieko more than he had originally intended, but so long as he remained alive for a little longer Hisoka's game would still reach a satisfying conclusion. And now, all the pieces were gathered…

"Now, now Chi-chan, you need to wake up more. Your beloved little sister has come to join our fun." Hisoka leaned closer to Chieko, speaking in a tone too low for Chiara to catch but it roused her brother faster than she had ever seen before.

Chieko hissed something back to the redhead, who responded with a vicious smile and a quick tightening of his fingers around the boy's throat before he straightened and turned back to the other twin.

Without a care, Hisoka strolled over to Chiara. Her feet refused to move her forward or back; she was torn between wanting to go to her brother's side and running from this place.

Before she had the chance to decide, Hisoka was there. He stalked around Chiara, examining her with a predator-like intensity. He watched as her eyes tried to trail him but she was simply not the predator he was. She was his prey. His _toy_. And nothing more.

Hisoka stood behind the girl, raising his hand to curl over her chest and cupped a tear-moistened cheek while the other wrapped itself around her waist; then he used a single finger to trace her jawline, his eyes never straying from his bounded toy.

Chieko's own eyes were locked on the redhead's, burning with an intensity that made Hisoka shiver with something akin to lust. A grin spread wide across the magician's lips and he stilled his hand when it reached to the girl's throat; the threat made obvious - he could end her life in one second should he choose so.

"Now, Chi-chan," Hisoka purred, his voice holding the hard edge of steel, "you and I are going to play a game. If you win, you live. If you lose," he trailed a sharpened fingernail lightly across his cute mouse's exposed throat. It was not enough to leave more than a faint pink line, but that too told Chieko that his sister's life was in his hands; one false move and he would lose her forever. "If you should lose, I will kill you both. Does that not sound fun, ne?"

Slowly Chieko shook his head. The man was crazy. How could any sane person act like this? But that wasn't the issue right now and he knew it. Somehow he needed to find a way to get both of them out of this… at the very least he needed to find some way to get his twin to safety. Brown eyes locked with brown eyes, the fear Chieko saw in his sister made his heart skip a beat. _Don't worry sister, I will protect you. _He had always promised her that.

"What… kind of game?" Chieko whispered as his throat was too raw for him to speak any louder. In the still night though those words carried easily to Hisoka's ears and with a satisfied smirk he released Chiara and returned to stand in front of the still bound boy.

"A game of tag."

"Tag?" Suspicion colored Chieko's tone.

"Yes. A game of tag; a game of chase; a game of… _cat and mouse_." Amber eyes flickered briefly in Chiara's direction, "I will be the cat, and you and your sister will be the mice I chase. If I catch you, I will kill you."

"And if you can't catch us?" Chieko wanted to know. There had to be a way to win this game. There had to be a way to save his sister.

Hisoka's answer to that question was to smile. He would catch them. Of that there was no doubt. The only real question was, How _soon_ would he?

How amusing would this be? How long could he make it last?

Withdrawing a single card from his jacket pocket, Hisoka cut the ropes binding the boy. "Run little mouse, run," was all the magician said.

Slow to follow everything that was happening around her, the next thing Chiara knew was Chieko had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her away from the redhead. Hisoka stood calmly in the glow of the lantern, the dark trees casting an eerie backdrop, with his hands hidden in the pockets of his pants and his jacket unbuttoned to reveal the gleaming red silk beneath.

The older twin refused to look back, focusing solely on putting distance between them and him. Fresh fear was washing through his blood, pushing aside all the pain. Chieko raced almost blindly through the grove, the lower branches of some trees grabbing at his skin and clothing like they were trying to stop him. Behind him, Chiara was having trouble keeping up. Her breathing was short and labored, but still he didn't slow.

* * *

From behind a larger, rougher hand snatched her wrist and Psyche was pulled backwards. She turned to see her father's flushed face.

"Psyche Persephone Eros, where the hell do you think you are walking off to like this?" Conner Eros snarled, and over his shoulder Psyche could see Light Nostrade, his daughter Neon clinging to his pant leg as they watched them.

"Let me go dad, I have to… do something."

"Do something? Do _something_?! What more could you possibly do to embarrass me?"

Psyche shook her head, not understanding her father's thoughts as usual. Embarrass him? She wasn't _trying_ to embarrass him, if she was she would have stripped naked in the middle of the ballroom and did an Irish jig. She was just…

_What exactly am I doing?_ Psyche thought, thunderstruck by her actions. She had walked away, headed for the trees because… _Why? Because I saw something _shiny_? What is wrong with me?_

"Sorry dad, I… I guess I wasn't thinking." Psyche mumbled, her eyes straying unintentionally to the trees again. Nothing was there. It was just a plot of trees.

"We will discuss this more at home," and with that he returned to Nostrade's side, smiling easily. He made some joke or comment that had Nostrade laughing, setting the man at ease again. Psyche slowly rejoined them as they made their way leisurely back to the ballroom, though she couldn't help the last look she sent over her shoulder at the trees.

_I'm just tired. I need to go home and go right to sleep._

* * *

An unseen root caught Chiara's foot, sending her crashing to the hard dirt. She could barely breath, hardly aware of Chieko at her side, helping her to rise up, encouraging her,

"We're almost there sister. A little more and we will be out of the trees. Only a little further. Come on. Remember how we used to race through here? Just like old times, eh?" Chieko's constant stream of soothing words helped her to relax and they were soon running full speed again.

Unfortunately, now that she was calmer Chiara's thoughts turned to her brother. More specifically she was concerned about his shoulder.

"Chie-"

"_Shh!_" He cut her off, pulling them abruptly to a stop and listening. Chiara's heavy breathing and pounding heart made it difficult for her to hear anything, but Chieko didn't seem to have that same problem. Quickly he pulled her into a hug and set her back to a tree, holding her head to the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Chiara turned her head with difficulty. In the distance she thought she saw a light swinging, but she couldn't be sure because her twin forced her to bury her face against his chest. His comforting hand stayed on the back of her head, smoothing down her wayward hair in that familiar way of his…

"Let's go," he whispered. Chiara nodded, tears brimming her eyes.

The older twin took his younger's hand again, leading her much more slowly now through the trees. Away from the light.

* * *

Niall Dauphine and his wife stood side by side, talking in low tones when Psyche, her father Conner, and Light Nostrade with his daughter entered the ballroom. Immediately sensing something wrong with his sister, Conner excused himself. As he made his way toward his sibling, Psyche looked for her cousins. She knew they would be somewhere close by; it was nearly time for the cake to be cut.

"They're not here Psyche-nee," the small voice of Neon caught Psyche's attention. She turned to the little girl with the same expression on her face as Nostrade's.

"What?" Psyche asked.

"I'm sorry. My daughter has this habit of saying strange things sometimes," Nostrade apologized. He absently petted his daughter's head but she moved away from his leg and stood in front of Psyche. Neon motioned for her to come closer, and curious Psyche knelt to the little girl's height. When Neon could reach her ear she cupped her hands and whispered,

"Daddy doesn't believe me yet, but I can see the future."

Pink eyes darted to Nostrade and back. She was trying to puzzle out what the girl meant. 'See the future'? Could she really? If that was the case…

"Can you really see the future Neon-chan?"

"Uhn," Neon nodded, "You were looking for someone right? A boy and a girl who look alike? They're not here. They can't come here."

"What do you mean 'they can't'?" Psyche asked as an irrational feeling of panic swept down her back. _This kid doesn't know what she's saying. It's impossible for anyone to see the future. Those kinds of things can only happen in fairy tales._

"I see lots of trees, and they're being chased. Chased by… fire?" She frowned, unhappy about something. "I can't see them clearly because it's dark, but they aren't coming here. I see… red? Lots of red. The boy is lying on the ground; the girl is trying to get him to stand… I don't get it Psyche-nee. Why would someone lay in a puddle of red on the ground?"

Without saying anything Psyche kicked off her high heels and ran from the ballroom, going back towards the grove of trees.

* * *

The hair on the back of Chiara's neck rose seconds before someone chuckled close behind them. She looked over her shoulder but saw nothing. Chieko too was looking around, trying to find where it came from but he continued to run.

"Ignore it, sister. I-it was just the… wind," his voice faltered and when Chiara turned her head forward again she felt something warm splash onto her cheeks. Puzzled, she looked at the dark liquid that now stained her fingertips and looked up. Chieko's body was slowly toppling sideways. She tried to catch him, but more warm liquid splashed on her. Looking down at her brother's body that was slumped against her own as she knelt on the ground Chiara shook his shoulder.

"Brother? Come on brother, you had said it was just the wind. Why are you lying here when we're so close? Brother?" He didn't respond.

Once more Chiara heard that disembodied laughter. It seemed to echo around them before it gathered together and Hisoka stepped out from behind a mature maple tree.

"Looks like the first mouse was caught by the cat," Hisoka's tone was gloating as he tapped a playing card nonchalantly against his chin, leaving behind thin lines of blood though Chiara couldn't tell in the darkness, "Now what will the second mouse do?"

Chiara looked between Hisoka's approaching figure and her brother, who had yet to move. Faster and faster she looked between the two, on some subconscious level knowing Chieko was dead and could no longer help her. Unheeded tears rolled down her cheeks, and just as Hisoka readied another card to throw Chiara made her decision. With all her fear behind her she jumped to her feet and ran; towards the red head.

It was perhaps not the most logical decision, but Chiara wasn't thinking. The only thought which consumed her was the fact her twin was dead and his killer stood in front of her.

Chiara screamed out her grief and anger as she ran, sounding almost inhuman with her display of heartache. Hisoka for his part was unexpectedly pleased that she was not running away, as he had assumed she would do. The girl was showing a level of brave stupidity he thought beyond her. It would make the end so much headier.

Waiting until the brunette was nearly upon him before he moved, all Hisoka did was take a small angled jump backwards so she ran through the space he had previously occupied. Unbalanced by the impact that had never come, Chiara stumbled. It was precisely at this moment, when her arms were thrown out at her sides in a futile attempt to right herself, that the self-proclaimed magician threw his final card on his act. The precious Joker found its mark; deeply embedding itself into the young girl's back, just to the left of her spine.

Hisoka watched as she fell, stirring up the loose dirt with her collapsing weight. Calmly he walked towards her, the thought to check to ensure she was dead never passing through his mind. He simply pulled the card free and continued walking, flicking the still warm blood from the unconventional weapon.

* * *

Breathing heavily well past the point of the first rows of trees, Psyche stopped abruptly. She had never considered how she would _find_ her cousins amongst the trees, or if they were even truly here to begin with.

"Chieko?! Chiara!?" Psyche called, and again, louder, when she could breathe better, though blood still pulsed in her ears. She paused after each name, straining her ears to listen for a response no matter how faint.

Suddenly, a bone-chilling scream tore the air and caused the hair on Psyche's neck to rise. On an instinctive level beyond explanation she knew it was her cousin; but which one? Without taking the time to think of what could cause that kind of torment Psyche was off. She had never run so fast in her life; ducking branches and dodging between trees, ignoring the low growing shrubs and bushes that tore mercilessly at her exposed legs.

As fast as she ran, Psyche prayed she could move even faster. It seemed like an eternity to her before she saw the first signs she had been searching for; it looked like someone had forced their way through the vegetation. Without slowing Psyche followed the trail.

Before she was fully aware of what had happened, Psyche found herself face down in the dirt. Her feet were tangled up in something heavy. She pulled herself into a kneeling position first, then looked back to see what was there.

The sprawled out body of Chieko made Psyche scream. She scrambled backwards on all fours, stomach rolling dangerously. When she ran out of breath Psyche was already scrambling back to her cousin's side, disbelief that he could be anything but alive clouding her rational thoughts.

"Chieko!" Psyche called, cradling his head in her lap and staring down into his vacant eyes. "No, no, no," she chanted over and over. A racking sob shook her body and still she cradled her cousin's head, her hands inevitably falling to his shoulders before tracing the familiar features; his eyes, his nose, his lips…

_Those lips could show the world such a beautiful smile_, Psyche thought as a tear dripped onto the cold flesh, _I will never see him smile again._

Psyche doubled over, clutching his head to her breast and crying over the loss of her beloved younger cousin. She remembered the times when they were younger and she had tickled him, made him laugh, played games with him and his-

"Chiara?!" Psyche's voice was shrill, fresh panic overlaying the grief as she called out for the other twin. There was still one more cousin for her to find. _But to do so-_

Psyche looked at the ground where Chieko's body rested at her feet. She had not even been aware she had leapt up in her fright over the missing girl.

_-I have to leave him here. What if Chiara's still alive? If I could find her… If I could save her when I wasn't here to save Chieko then-_ Psyche violently shook her head and made her decision. If Chiara was still alive then she would find her and save her. It won't bring Chieko back. Psyche knew nothing ever would, but she could still save the other one.

Frantically she looked around, searching for some clue to guide her. Which direction had Chiara gone? Psyche had to wipe her eyes constantly to clear the obstructing tears away. It seemed to take too long to spot the footprints that weren't hers; they were on the other side of Chieko's body, from the direction she had not come from. Swiping her eyes a final time she set off at a brisk pace, her gaze constantly flicking from the ground and up, looking everywhere in the trickling hope of finding Chiara.

Psyche desperately searched, but did not call out. She couldn't risk it. Someone had killed Chieko; it was the only explanation for why his throat was-

She bent over some bushes, throwing up the little food in her stomach at the memory of how her cousin had died. Unable to focus on it then, Psyche's immediate focus had been on her grief and fear. Now though, that grief was being pushed away so she could look productively – however also allowing her to see everything she had refused too minutes ago.

-for why his throat was cut. If someone capable of doing that was still around here, it was likely that Chiara was running from him/her/them.

"Oh god," Psyche whispered as she knelt there surrounded by trees, frightened at the possibility of more than one person lurking in the woods and more than willing to kill. Again she swept her gaze around her, taking extra caution to make sure there was no one behind her. Blood was rushing with adrenaline through her veins and it seemed like her ears were picking up every little sound. The sudden _hoo-hoo_ of an owl made Psyche jump, her arms rising to protect her head.

When Psyche realized it was only an owl she felt a little foolish, but her heart still pounded long after her breathing had slowed down to normal. With trembling legs she pushed herself on, her mind focusing on the one thought that kept her from going mad; _Find Chiara_.

* * *

It was difficult to draw air into her lungs, but Chiara refused to give up. She was lying prone on the cooling dirt, the pain in her back making her incapable of much movement. Even as she breathed the wound pulsated with so much pain she was beyond tears.

All around her she could hear the night life; the small nocturnal animals and bugs. It sounded so different at night; _it sounds really,_ Chiara fought to keep her eyes open, _relaxing. Maybe if I just took… a little… na-_ Chiara's eyes had just fallen close when something in her brain sprung to life.

She had not been able to hear it on a conscious level, as it could not fully penetrate through the pain, but her ears had detected the familiar syllables of her name.

"_-ra!_" It carried on the wind, causing Chiara to think she was only imagining it. How could someone possibly be here, and looking for her? No one knew she was here… _No one knows. No one will save me. I'm going to-_

A deep sob escaped Chiara. She wept into the unforgiving earth, all but willing to admit what was inevitable: she was going to die, just like her brother.

"_Chiara!_" The brunette stopped sobbing long enough to see through tear-blurry eyes the form of her cousin Psyche, and then she was crying for an entirely different reason. The older girl rushed to Chiara's side, whispering her name over and over like a sacred prayer.

* * *

_Ria: ... Hopefully that wasn't too long and/or confusing. I know I jumped between characters a lot, but I was trying to incorporate so much. I had to cut it off where I did because I could have easily written another 1k words and I'd already reached the 5k mark... so yeah. That's the end of this scene for good and the final installment of the prologue will be posted next month._

_Then we can finally get into the main story - which means I need to get hopping on finishing that first chapter and planning out the rest too... oi!_

_Have a Happy Thanksgiving everybody and I will be back next month. Until then, thanks to everyone who reads/favourites/follows/reviews! And a special thanks to my beat **Charlie-the-Spider**._


	3. Prologue Prt 3 of 3

_**Five Years Ago - October 10**__**th**__** (Midnight)**_

Alone in her bedroom, with the glass wall allowing the faded moonlight to enter and illuminate her figure on the bed, Chiara sat with her knees drawn. It was the only physical comfort she now had. Spaced out across the rumpled comforter were empty bottles; once they had contained rum, vodka, or tequila, but now they lay drained.

Since the first of October the young girl had indulged unhealthily in the alcoholic beverages, attempting to drown away her pain and loss, just as her parents were known to do all the time these days. A once happy, anticipation-filled time now caused Chiara grief beyond measure. Only two years had passed since her twin had been murdered on this very day.

Chiara raised her head to look out the wall of windows, tears glistening as they silently slid down her reddened and puffy cheeks. _Only two years,_ she thought and had to muffle a fresh round of sobs, _how can it have only been two years since I lost my brother?!_ To her it felt so much longer, but there too were days she felt like no time at all had passed. It took little effort to imagine Chieko bursting into her room, wanting to share some new snack or book he had gotten. Or that she would seek him out to play games…

"_Chieko,_" Chiara sobbed and buried her head against her arms.

Tonight no party had been planned. There was no celebration for the girl who had survived a brutal attempt on her life. The Dauphine Manor was shrouded in a dilapidated-like atmosphere. As the eldest, and only, son of the Dauphine Family Chieko had stood as the sole heir; while Chiara's weak health since birth had prevented her from that same designation, and her role in the family was regarded as nothing greater than as insurance to a beneficial partnership in their family's business. When her brother had lived, she had not minded letting him have the promise of a glorious future, she had only wanted to be with him. And Chieko had never refused his sister that desire, not even once.

Though the two were only minutes apart in age, Chieko had spoiled his little sister like any older sibling would. Growing up in a cold environment, with parents more concerned about appearances and the business, the twins had grown up relying on one another. Their existence was likened to that of a single person. And now, with Chieko long cold in the ground, Chiara felt the loss on a level so deep it was impossible to convey in words. Perhaps the closest explanation would be living with only half your being.

As the girl involuntarily thought of how he had been unfairly taken from her, unmitigated grief gave way to an equally intense wave of anger. She lashed out, snatching up an empty bottle of vodka and throwing it to the floor, satisfied with the loud _crack_ it made as glass shattered and scattered across the hardwood.

Without conscious decision her memories of that tragic night surged up again; this time to remind Chiara of the glass Hisoka had held out to her, and how she too had shattered it against a floor.

"_You fucking murderer,"_ Chiara hissed into the empty room, her left arm twisting behind her back to feel where her shoulder blades met, seeing the scar that was there clearly in her mind's eye – just as she saw it every day in the bathroom mirror. Soon her arms rewrapped themselves over her chest in a hug and once more Chiara allowed herself to cry until exhaustion took her. It was the only way she could sleep without fear of haunting memories and that echoing laughter…

* * *

Chiara shivered. Her arms tightening about her but still the chill persisted. _Did I accidentally leave the door open again?_ Chiara groggily asked herself as she reluctantly opened her eyes, blinking to dispel the weight of her eyelids.

She let out a yawn and sat up, the comforter falling to collect about her waist. Picking up the edge of it she wondered when she had climbed beneath it. Briefly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked towards the sliding glass door and tried to sort out how long she had been asleep.

With a heavy sigh, Chiara threw the rest of the comforter off her legs and swung them over the side of the mattress. The sliding door was indeed open on the other side of the room and allowing the crisp night wind of autumn to blow in. _I really need to start remembering to close that before I go to bed. I'll wake up with snow in my room one day otherwise._

Quickly throwing her hair up Chiara's eyes wandered around her bedroom, seeing very little now that the moon was covered by clouds but, feeling something was out of place. With a shrug she dismissed it and made her way across the floor to close the door, shivering with every fresh gust.

Sliding the lock into place Chiara sighed, wondering why the seasons had to go on changing. If autumn never came, and it was summer forever, she would never have to feel like this. Winter had been when she and Chieko had huddled beneath the covers in either his room or hers and had just… talked, played games, complained about their parents or some kid at school.

_School,_ Chiara thought with a grimace. After Chieko had died she no longer attended their old private school. Tutors came to the house but Chiara held next to no enthusiasm for learning now. She mainly sat there, ignoring whatever subject was being taught to her. Why should grades matter when all her future consisted of was being married to some boy her parents had picked out for her when she was still in diapers. It was not as though Chieko was there to teach her, prompt her to learn everything she could because one day he would let her help him. Of course, now such a promise was meaningless. Chieko was gone…

So consumed with her thoughts was Chiara, that as she neared the opposite side of her bed, the bottle which had been thrown earlier was forgotten. The neck of the bottle was still intact and as she placed her weight on the glass it rolled, unbalancing the girl enough so she toppled backwards, caught completely unaware of what was happening. Chiara landed heavily, none the worse from the experience until she went to push herself up; a curved shard of the broken bottle snapped off against her right palm and when she retracted her hand the razor edge parted her skin.

She hissed in pain and watched as the blood quickly welled up. Chiara watched as the first drop fell to the floor; however it was soon forgotten as a deep, nightmare-come-to-life laugh carried across from the bed to her ears.

The girl lifted her startled gaze to lock with such a rare shade of amber that her body went rigid. The man who was casually sprawled out on the other side of her double bed was wearing a strange outfit, his hair was spiked up, and his face was decorated with a star and a teardrop. He was unfamiliar to Chiara's sight until he spoke,

"Hello Chia-chan, long time no see," and bringing back the image of him in a suit, reaching out to ask her for a dance before murdering her brother later that night, right before her eyes.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-" Chiara stammered, unable to voice more than that one syllable. Fear iced her bloodstream. Hisoka wore a pleased grin.

"My, my, is the little mouse tongue-tied before the cat?"

'… _A game of tag; a game of chase; a game of… _cat and mouse.'

Chiara could not breathe as she remembered the entirety of that night two years ago, her vision rimming in black as the memories came back with such strong clarity all at once with Hisoka right before her. Memories of Chieko and her being chased - hunted - through the trees, of them being the mice in a deadly game that had once been a fond childhood memory.

Hisoka's face appeared inches in front of her eyes and before Chiara could scream his hand was smashed over her lips. Tears pricked her eyes.

_He's here to kill me. He killed Chieko, and now he's here to kill me because I didn't die._ Chiara's heart was all but pounding through her chest; it was extraordinarily loud in the still night air.

As the inevitable was drawn out she squeezed her eyes shut and felt the unnatural coolness of her tears as they slid down her cheeks.

Hisoka watched the girl. To think she had survived for two years… in truth it irritated Hisoka that he now had to kill her twice. But it also intrigued him. His prey never lived once he decided to hunt them. So how had she?

A little wisp of a girl, hardly older than his darling cousin… Hisoka's hand tightened across Chiara's mouth, his nails digging into the pliable flesh of her cheeks. He took delight in seeing her flinch but felt robbed when she refused to open her eyes. Squeezing tighter he waited, wanting to see that look of utter terror in dark brown but she refused to give him that pleasure.

The refusal was unintentional on Chiara's part however. At this moment, she felt like the fragile little girl who had always relied upon her strong big brother and was unable to face knowing what was coming with a bravery she thought she owed to Chieko.

Thoroughly annoyed Hisoka pushed her back, stalking forward as she stumbled to a halt. He was there when Chiara righted herself and finally he saw that fear he wanted to see. Hisoka licked his lips. _ Now_ his fun would begin.

* * *

With a heavy sigh Psyche set aside the book she had been trying, for hours, to focus on, but the words just blurred together over and over. Tonight was just too…

Throwing aside her blankets Psyche paced around her room. All week she had been feeling anxious, wanting to call her cousin and find out how she was doing but at the same time afraid to make the call. She wouldn't be able to handle it if Chiara was crying. Her own tears were simmering below the surface constantly these days, the memory of Chieko's dead body cropping up whenever her thoughts wandered.

She picked up her cell phone, glancing at the lock screen before ultimately tossing it back onto the bed and turning away. Restlessness filled Psyche the more she paced but it was an impossibility to stay still. Sleep was out of reach for the night, of that she was sure, but still she went to her favourite chair before the fireplace and tried to keep her eyes closed.

* * *

Chiara stumbled away and when next she looked up Hisoka was there, inches away from her and smiling. It was a predator's smile. Opening her mouth, he struck out and caught her throat. Gagging and struggling Chiara tried to pry his hand free, feeling her feet dangle in the air, but the cut on her palm made any grip she could have had otherwise impossible.

Hisoka's amber eyes darted to the sticky wetness coating his wrist, before dismissing it, and hummed. It wasn't a particularly pleased or displeased sound but he released her anyways and took a step back. He rested all his weight on his left leg while the right was bent at the knee and watched the girl closely as she collapsed to the floor. Chiara sucked in breath after breath, her body shaking until finally she calmed enough to voice,

"W-why?" in a raspy whisper, rubbing at her neck with her uninjured hand but refusing to look up at the magician. Tears burned behind her eyes and she tried so desperately to repress them.

His smile broadened, "'_Why?'_ because it's fun to chase the mouse."

Chiara sputtered, hunching over in anticipation of puking but she swallowed it down. She laid her palms flat against the floor, ignoring the throbbing from her right hand and the still leaking blood as it spilled across the floor. "You're sick."

"Tsk, tsk, Chia-chan. That's not a very flattering thing to say about someone."

"You killed my brother!" Her head snapped up as the tears broke through, spilling down her cheeks and letting her taste salt on her lips. Hisoka stood unimpressed and a little dismayed by the emotional display, thinking that perhaps his toy was broken and would be no further fun. _Too bad,_ he thought, thinking back to how she had reacted those years ago, _I guess my fun ends sooner than I wanted…_

He pulled a card from his pocket, noting that the paint was beginning to chip off and revealing the thin metal beneath. They were old after all. Perhaps he should see about a new set… Pushing the irrelevant thoughts aside, Hisoka held the card between his index and middle fingers. He no longer felt any of the joy he had previously at the thought of ending this girl's life. It just seemed… _pitiful_ now. She was on her knees, crying pointlessly. It was such a turn off.

Hisoka exhaled as he re-pocketed the card. He walked across the room, snatching the back of Chiara's collar as he passed and effortlessly swung her up into his arms. One way or another he would get _some_ fun out of tonight, whether his little mouse was willing or not.

Chiara fought to free herself from Hisoka as he carelessly strolled out of her room, with her in his arms. She tried to scream but he stifled her voice before chidingly saying, "Be a good girl and stay quiet~"

* * *

_What. The. Hell?! _Chiara's thoughts screamed over and over as she stood beside Hisoka in a line, waiting for entrance to a club she had had no idea existed before tonight. After the self-proclaimed magician had _kidnapped_ her from her bedroom he had taken her to some place (she wasn't exactly clear on _what_ it was really supposed to be) and she had been _forced_ to change out of her pajamas into the ensemble she was now wearing; a too-short jean miniskirt with purple and black stripped leggings, a loose grey t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, and a pair of leather ankle boots. Her hair had been manipulated into some complex braid and it was slung over her left shoulder. Thankfully Chiara had been wearing her pendent when Hisoka had come in, and she clutched it tightly now in her un-bandaged hand.

It had been just before Chiara had changed clothes that Hisoka had again noticed the blood on his wrist and her palm and, with a gentleness she had thought at odds with the ruthlessness she knew he possessed, Hisoka had bandaged her wound with expertise. Currently, it was securely wrapped with gauze and if one did not look too carefully it could easily be mistaken for a fingerless glove.

"Time to go in Chia-chan," Hisoka smiled as he grabbed her by her unbandaged wrist and pulled her inside, past the bouncer who was guarding the door and sending Chiara a suspicious look. Before she could think to ask him to save her from the red head they were already being absorbed by the crowd.

The music was so loud it pulsed, the lights changed from blue to pink to green and back again. Hisoka retained his hold on Chiara's arm as he pushed their way through and towards the back where the bar was. Had he let go, she would have been consumed by the overflow of bodies because she was shorter than the rest of the patrons by a half a foot or more. More afraid of being alone in this place, Chiara clutched the back of his shirt like a lifeline, her eyes looking nowhere but at his back, and followed the man who had killed her brother wherever he led.

* * *

Finally giving up the pretense, Psyche opened her eyes and stared with unseeing eyes at her bedroom as her foot tapped the floor. Wide awake despite her desperate attempt to sleep, it was not long before the restless energy filled her again and she was forced to pace to try and disperse it.

After a couple of circuits she snatched up her cell phone from her bed and looked at the time. It read just past one a.m., still hours yet until the sun rose. Psyche groaned and nearly tossed the phone back down when an idea struck her. Since there was nothing to do _here_ until well after dawn, why couldn't she _go out_? She used to sneak out all the time, and despite feeling the deep loss of her cousin all over again it was about time Psyche returned to her old life. Remembering that it had been months since she had gone to a club Psyche quickly scanned through her contacts, trying to think of who might be awake and free and sent out a mass text to see who was willing to party. It would be a nice distraction for the night, at the very least.

It didn't take long before replies streamed in and Psyche was swept away by the excitement. She had some time to get ready before her friends would pick her up, so she carefully selected her outfit. Once dressed in skin-tight leather pants and a sparkly red halter top, with a matching clutch purse, and her makeup done to her satisfaction, Psyche wondered what she could do with her long burgundy hair. Just as she decided it would be best to braid it her phone vibrated; her friends were here.

Forgetting about her hair, Psyche carefully eased open her bedroom door and snuck like a thief down the hallway. There was little chance of her being caught but old habits die hard.

* * *

Putting on a charming smile for Masta, the usual bouncer for this particular club, Psyche and her friends made their way inside. The music hit her like a wave, drowning out all her thoughts and that was precisely what she wanted, _needed_, tonight.

Letting Eliza and Baise pull her onto the dance floor, Psyche flipped her hair back over her shoulder and lost herself to the music, syncing her moves between the sound and the rhythm of the strobing lights.

* * *

She tilted her glass so the ice clinked against the side and watched as the liquid inside nearly spilled over. Chiara didn't know what she was doing. Why was she staying in this place, with the man who planned to kill her?

Out of the corner of her eye Chiara spied Hisoka as he stood beside her, lifting his own drink to his lips. What was he thinking? What could be going through his head? Brown eyes flickered back to the drink in her hand and tentatively she raised it up. The smell was pleasant, kind of fruity, with an underlying aroma of alcohol.

Just as Chiara decided it might be okay for her to try a sip her eyes flickered back to the unique amber of the magician. When she saw his smile immediately Chiara lowered the glass, her eyes following the motion closely. Hisoka chuckled at the girl's actions, overwhelmingly pleased with this idea of his.

The two of them were standing just off to the side of the bar counter, in a small bubble where people weren't brushing against them with every beat of the music. Chiara watched the people blur in and out of her field of vision, watched the shift in light and colors, while her other senses were intently focused on the red head. She didn't understand why she wasn't leaving. She could think of no reason to stay and yet…

She swirled the glass, watching the ice as her thoughts seemed to spin in the same way.

Hisoka, growing bored with his quiet mouse, took her glass and pulled her behind him into the midst of the dancing throng.

* * *

Laughing and dancing had distracted Psyche, replacing her inner turmoil with the feeling of sweat and thirst. She grabbed the hand of the friend closest to her and pulled her away from the others, to her protest.

"Come on Eliza! I want a drink!" Psyche hooked her arm about the young woman's neck when she made to extricate herself, pecking Eliza's cheek when she relented with a grin. Psyche forced their way through the pulsating mob, shouldering people aside when they didn't move fast enough.

Energy buzzed all around the two of them, so much that Psyche threw her head back and laughed, enjoying the encompassing feeling as she turned in a circle. Eliza was right beside her, brushing the violet fringe of her hair from her eyes and trying to find a spot amongst the crowd all vying for the bartenders' attentions.

Psyche tossed her own hair back over her shoulder, playfully bumping against Eliza just as a bartender turned in their direction. Her hand was raised in a beckoning gesture when the music dipped and a scream rent the air. On impulse the burgundy haired woman looked towards the scream, seeing only the backs of the other club goers beneath the strobing lights.

* * *

Unwillingly dragged into the most frenzied crowd of dancers Chiara had ever seen she was pushed and jostled from every direction. It was like she no longer had control of her body. She desperately tried to fight against it, shoving back against people. Her eyes darted everywhere in a panic.

Shortly she found herself in the arms of the magician who was the sole reason she was here tonight. Hisoka's arms held her flush to his taller and broader frame, so close she could smell the subtleness of his cologne. Chiara clung to him, like a child to their favourite teddy bear, before she remember exactly who and what he was. Then she tried to force him away, shoving with all her strength in a vain attempt to get away but Hisoka continued to hold her close.

The self-proclaimed magician, somehow above the beat of the music, could feel the young girl's racing heartbeat and he felt himself getting excited. _This_ was the moment he had been awaiting all night. A moment he had feared would not happen after first seeing his old toy.

Hisoka felt his lips pull back in a feral grin and let them. He pulled himself back enough to bend and, against Chiara's ear, said, "It's time for the game of cat and mouse to start again. Don't disappoint me now~" before suddenly shoving her away from him.

Chiara's mind was slow to process his words. But once she caught the unnaturally cold gleam of the strobe lights reflecting off the paint-chipped card Hisoka was now holding in his hand she understood; he was going to hunt her in this forest of dancing bodies.

With an uncoordinated and fear-induced fumble to push through the people around her Chiara's panic doubled with every shuffling step she managed to make. It seemed as though she was trying to shove her way through glue. And her biggest mistake was looking back to see Hisoka not too far behind her – his face paint seeming to glow demonically in the strobing lights. With a swelling of both remembered and fresh fear she screamed.

People all around the two of them paused, the music having dipped at that precise moment. Without caring, Chiara sped up in the hopes that she could lose herself before Hisoka had the opportunity to kill her. Grabbing at people's arms Chiara used them like a rockclimber uses handholds to propel herself faster and farther. She didn't know where she was heading, nor where the exit was; the only thought on her mind to disappear so he could never find her again.

When would this nightmare end?

* * *

As the music once again returned to its pounding and drowned out the scream Psyche turned to her friend, silently asking if she had any thoughts about the scream. With an uninterred shrug Eliza returned to ordering their drinks. Psyche couldn't help but look over her shoulder one last time, her thoughts unsettled at hearing someone scream like that. It had seemed…

"Here!" Eliza shouted into Psyche's ear and she handed over a nearly overflowing glass of pink liquid. Allowing herself to forget about the scream, Psyche gave her friend a grin and took a sip of the drink, basking in the wondrous taste. Together the two of them pushed their way through the thinner crowd and took up a spot at one of the tables along the walls where they could rest and enjoy their drinks in relative peace. Every once in a while Psyche would find her eyes had skipped across the floor, almost as though in search of the person who had screamed, before she rudely shook herself. She wasn't here tonight for anything but fun. If someone needed help, they could find someone else.

At least that was Psyche's intention until from some glitch she could see a little farther into the throng of people than usual and in that beat of time the pink strobe light lit upon a small female frame. A _familiar _frame.

Pushing herself away from the table without a word the burgundy haired woman frantically began making her way through the people, in the direction of who she thought was…

Psyche slowed, the thought beginning to seem ludicrous. Why on earth would her little cousin be in a club? In fact, there was no _possible_ way Chiara could get in to a place such as this. Still though, she wanted to be sure, so Psyche started pushing her way through again.

* * *

Panting, Chiara had finally cleared the crowd and was trying to catch her breath as she huddled beneath an empty table. But the longer she stayed in one place, the more anxious she became. What if Hisoka had seen her? What if he knew she was here, and was biding his time? Her eyes darted about.

Only partially recovered Chiara scrambled out and stuck to the outer rim of the crowd, occasionally letting herself be absorbed just a little in the hopes of losing Hisoka – if he was following her. But always she returned to the wall, circling the club in the hopes she could make it to the exit before he caught her. Because if he caught her then… then…

A hand landed on Chiara's shoulders and she screamed. Turning around she saw an older guy backing away, his expression flustered. Feeling only mildly foolish, it wasn't long before Chiara returned to being a panicky mess again and constantly looking around for any sign of an exit or Hisoka.

* * *

Completely unaware of him, Hisoka had managed to keep his little mouse in his sights as she scrambled aimlessly. He had watched as she hid beneath the table, and was about to make himself known when she ran out again. Of course he hadn't minded. She was keeping the game interesting, for now. Soon enough Hisoka would have his fill of fun and would end this chase. It wouldn't be long before he outgrew even this toy…

Feeling the phone in his pocket vibrate, the self-proclaimed magician dug it out without taking his eyes from his prey. She had once more ducked into the crowd, and he didn't want to chance losing her so close to the end. He had waited months for this second chance, wanting to make an impact on the Dauphine Family just as he had the first time. Then again, if she hadn't somehow managed to _survive_ that first attack he would not need to waste the effort to kill _again_.

Grinding his teeth in irritation at the disruption of his plans, Hisoka took a moment to glance down at the device in his hand to see the text was from Misora. Guessing it was something trivial, such as asking when he will be home tonight, he ignored it.

Amber eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a break in which a tiny brunette could be seen, Hisoka's mood dropped when he couldn't immediately pick up his toy again. Setting a more determined pace, he searched throughout the club.

* * *

Spinning to spot the girl she had seen in her peripheral vision, Psyche reached out and snatched the shirt of who she was now sure was her younger cousin.

"Chiara!" Psyche shouted, disbelief at being right. Chiara had been trying to wrench herself free, but at the sound of her name she froze. When she saw that it was her cousin she collapsed against the woman in a fit of sobs.

Afraid as to what had reduced her cousin to this state; Psyche wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled the two of them out of the club. The night had cooled, or it was simply because they were no longer constantly pressed against another person's body, causing Psyche to shiver.

There was still a thick line outside of people who wanted to get inside so Psyche pushed Chiara forward and the two set off for further down the street where there were other places still open. Soon Psyche spotted a corner variety store and steered them towards it.

The chime above the door announced their entrance and Psyche wasted no time asking the clerk if there was a bathroom they could use. The elderly man directed them to the back, keeping his questions to himself while Chiara continued to sob, covering her face fully with her hands.

Once they were alone in the large single bathroom, Psyche turned her attention to wetting some paper towels and pried her cousin's hands away. She patted Chiara's face, murmuring softly to sooth the girl until she quieted.

"Chiara," Psyche asked softly, wetting more paper towels before letting Chiara cool her own face. The burgundy haired woman rubbed the younger's arms, trying to rewarm her skin as well as to comfort. "Chiara, what's wrong?"

The only response she got was the brunette's hiccups and an occasional sniff. Whatever had happened to her tonight had Psyche's worry doubling every second. But it was late; she thought they would both benefit from a night of sleep. Waiting some more minutes to make sure Chiara had stopped crying, they left the store.

As they walked down the street, Psyche's arm still around her cousin's shoulders, she smiled a little and hugged her. "Happy birthday, cousin."

* * *

_Ria: Blah, sorry this took me all month to post but it has been busy. University is not a cake walk people. If I'm not studying, or doing assignments, all I can muster is vegging in my dorm room and marathoning Netflix. I know, it's a sad existence._

_So, with this chapter the prologue is finished; meaning that starting next chapter we will be skipping ahead to the 'present' and the story will run from there. No more time jumping, though there is so much to cover I hope I don't give you all whiplash. _

_Unfortunately though I will **NOT** be posting in December. It's just, no. I will be in no condition to write, and I'm not too optimistic about posting in January either, since a new term will be starting. I will try for January, but February at the earliest (maybe). My apologies to everyone who wants to read more._

_Ah, and just a reminder this story is **AU without nen**, so I'm trying to incorporate all the canon I can but there are going to be changes. Like Neon; she can still tell the future but she isn't a specialist. She's more like a seer in this story. All her 'fortunes' are going to be orally told, however I think I will keep the part where she forgets what she has said (written)._

_Okay, I'm blabbing a lot. However, I want to say thanks to everyone who reads/favourites/follows/reviews the story. I appreciate it, greatly, and you guys are why I keep posting (even if I don't keep a regular schedule, sorry 'bout that). Another thanks to my beta **Charlie-the-Spider**! Now I'm off!_


	4. Chapter 1 Prt 1 of 2

Strolling unhurried between the bookshelves, that were filled to their limits with a mixture of non-fictional and fictional works, was Psyche Eros. She was wrapped in a contented silence, the first she had felt in too long a time it seemed. Entwining her hands so they were hidden behind her back, Psyche strained to maintain her outward calm, restraining herself from the nervous skips her feet wanted to kick up in anticipation of what was to come. Where her body appeared relaxed her thoughts were everything but.

Nine days.

_It has only been nine fucking days since father died._ The thought circled itself around and around in the young woman's mind on an endless-seeming loop.

Psyche's thoughts were turbulent as she recalled the news of her father being declared dead and her being unexpectedly thrust into a seat of power.

As a child, she had fancied the idea (many times) of _some day_ following in her father's footsteps; heightening the Eros family's reputation in the underworld, gaining power and wealth beyond what they had already accumulated. But having been caught flatfooted by the death of her father, and no one within the family she could entrust the responsibility to, Psyche knew, prepared or not, she was now the head of the family at only twenty-five.

Exhaling slowly, Psyche absentmindedly stretched out a hand to run her fingertips over a dozen book spines, feeling the subtle differences between them. Not once did Psyche allow her steps to hesitate though anxiety and trepidation settled in her chest, pulling at her heart and lungs like some sick surgeon exploring his first cadaver. She tried to push it away; knowing any weakness now could make or break her.

The Eros family is a small group, but with an abnormal proportion of power. Psyche's great-grandfather had begun the tremulous introduction into the arms business, something her grandfather ran with and used to build the family up, her father eventually doing the same, and now… _Now,_ Psyche squared her shoulders as she finally emerged from between the ill-illuminated stacks to face her client, _now it is my turn._

The mansion's library, while not extensive, was a fair size. There were two levels, the second more of a balcony so one could look down to the floor below than anything else however. Rows of bookshelves spiked out from the uncluttered area beside an unoccupied space of wall. Large windows were set into the old stones to allow natural light to filter in to brighten what it could and that which the florescent bulbs could not. Three wooden tables, surrounded by four chairs apiece, stood in the space. It was something Psyche had never understood; in all her years she could never remember seeing more than two or three people in the library at one time, so why the need for so many chairs?

Shrugging it to the back of her mind her eyes trailed to the farthest window, seeing her slender formed client standing there for all the world like he had every right to do whatever he pleased. Of course he _could_ because Psyche knew she stood no chance of crushing him, in any way. His strength was equal to that of the world's dozen strongest. His family's wealth could run a continent solo for perhaps a hundred years. His family name alone would be enough to instill nightmares in children and adults alike, even those who themselves could inspire fear – like the Ten Dons.

He turned away from the window, shadows and lights shifting over his face, as Psyche stopped. She watched the swirl of dust mots around the long raven strands, the ends brushing low on his back and every movement was purposeful. Nothing wasted. Wide unblinking black eyes set in a blank face was the same as ever it seemed. His attire was uniquely common, at least for him. It would have stood out prominently in any public setting, but Psyche could not remember a time when Illumi Zoldyck had appeared in anything else. His pants were black, loose except for the ankles, knees, and hips. His top was the same shade, also tight around the joints and his torso was covered in a darkly dyed vest which in turn was stabbed with roundhead pins. Everything screamed he was ready to fight and kill at a moment's notice. Although Psyche did wonder occasionally if his long hair ever hindered him, and subconsciously brought her hand up to tuck her own long burgundy strands behind one ear.

Wearing a smile of strict professionalism Psyche laid a hand on her hip and greeted her wealthiest client with a simple, "Hello Mr. Illumi," while she remained on the edge of the reading pocket.

"Hello," Illumi nodded with no smile (professional or otherwise) even hinting of exposure on his noh-mask-like face.

"I hope you had a pleasant trip out this way," Psyche said conversationally, trying to slow the heavy thumping of her heart. Something about the younger man had always unsettled her ever since the two were first acquainted years ago.

The Zoldycks were her family's biggest clients, had been since Psyche's grandfather had somehow obtained a written agreement between the two families. It made great sense once someone understood that the Eros family did not deal _simply_ in weapons. Had someone bothered to inquire as to their specialty, Psyche could have told them since she was a pup; Assassination Tools. From the common blade to handcrafted special order, Psyche now held the connections one needed to gain any weapon wanted.

A small swelling of pride in her chest was smothered as Psyche reminded herself of what was happening.

It was detrimental that this deal went well today. If for some reason Illumi was dissatisfied with her efforts he could cancel the contract between them, leaving Psyche in a rocky position. And at a time when she could ill afford it – her new position was tentative at best at the moment.

"You have gathered all I requested," his flat tone made the supposed question sound closer to a statement. Psyche nodded a quick, jerky nod when her nerves momentarily strangled her. It took only a single deep breath however to regain her voice and begin their business,

"I have," she motioned for the assassin to walk with her, "My apologies it took longer than usual. You will however be satisfied with the metal's quality." To walk beside him was to show him that they were equals, at least in this instant. And Psyche knew better than to allow an assassin at her back, and utterly unthinkable for many reasons to think he could walk in front of her, especially when they were in her own house.

"I will judge for myself." The brief look Illumi sent her, though his features never shifted, said not to make assumptions. Psyche swallowed and tried to back pedal.

"Of course," she pulled open one of the heavy wooden double doors that were the only entrance to the library, allowing Illumi to precede her into the hallway, "I'm only saying that these weapons are of superior quality to anything else we have obtained in the past. In the future, we hope these weapons become our standards."

Illumi said nothing as Psyche rambled on, keeping barely half a step ahead as she led him down the carpeted hallway. They stopped before a closed, and apparently locked (as Psyche pulled a brass plated key from around her neck), door.

"Before we go in, I will have to ask you not to touch anything," Psyche gave a nervous laugh as Illumi marginally tilted his head in bewilderment. Running a hand through the roots of her hair while the other kept a hold of the doorknob she explained, "The last client who came here to pick up their order… made the mistake of testing _someone else's_ request and, well," Psyche shrugged, "all I can say is they will never be a client again," _Unless they somehow manage to contact me from Hell, _"So I will ask you to keep your hands off of everything, even if it catches your eye."

At Illumi's nod Psyche pushed open the door, preceding him into the large room. The entire place had that cold-and-sterile feeling of a hospital; everything was either white or steel silver. Every wall was lined with various weapons; guns, swords, and daggers to name only a few. There were glass cases which ran from floor to ceiling, many with shelves and a few without, that held the smaller or overlarge items that would not fit on the walls. Some were not in the glass pillars however, displayed instead on top of low islands and some did indeed draw Illumi's eye.

In a particular open-air display were three weapons, the names unknown to Illumi as he had never seen them before. The blades of two were slightly curved, but instead of one smooth edge leading from tip to hilt they had what seemed to be barbs; four per blade, two on each side and angled so when they were pulled out of a body they would do additional damage. As Illumi looked over the blades he calculated they were nine and a half inches, leaving the third to be closer to eighteen inches. This last one, asides from being double the length, was also double bladed; from one hilt came two separate blades. Illumi knew such a design would leave anyone stabbed unable to stitch the wounds, but unlike what the assassin knew, this (he hesitated to call it a 'sword') was a new design. The twin blades were not identical; one was the classic double-edged straight blade while the second was waved.

While Illumi examined the weapons Psyche had proceeded to unlock a glass case near the back wall of automatic guns and retrieved his purchases. Setting down the coil of woven steel and new sets of unadorned pins, threaded into a leather strip that could be strapped to either calf or upper arm, atop of an empty island Psyche returned to the assassin's side.

"Do you like them?" She asked as she extended a hand to fondly stroke the hilt of one of the barbed blades, "I thought they were an exceptional idea. Custom ordered, of course.

"I was thinking of copying the design so I could tweak it and start selling them out-of-continent, strictly as decorational pieces, of course." Psyche retracted her hand, eyes still longing to hold the weapon, but she returned to her business-like manner to show Illumi what he had paid for.

High quality, one of a kind weapons were another of the family's specialty. Connections all over the world allowed them to procure any material needed, any smith with the skills wanted. Psyche knew of a hundred men she could call upon when it came to designing new weapons, although only a small handful were entrusted with the duty at any one time.

Weapons that could be easily concealed, lightweight, razor sharp, well balanced, and obviously untraceable – this was what the Eros family promised to deliver to its clients. And what they had delivered for decades without fail.

"Acceptable," Illumi's voice snapped Psyche's thoughts back where they needed to be. She watched as within seconds everything was concealed and Psyche could not even tell where that large coil of steel went. _Scary_, she thought but held out her hand nonetheless.

After they finished the deal and Psyche had shown Illumi to the front door (a tad nervous that she may sprout needles from her back now that he was additionally armed) she had retired to the library again.

The sunlight through the windows was muted as she stood before the same pane Illumi had. All the library's windows looked out to the courtyard, a more or less private garden that Psyche's mother had personally tended to – or so Psyche had been told. Now the place was just a jungle of weeds. Every door had been locked and the keys melted shortly after Psyche's birth.

It was now late evening, a chill slowly settling in for the night. Psyche sighed and turned away from the window, and the world outside it. She had little appetite so instead of making her way to the kitchen (which was on the left) she turned right and wandered the halls.

As big as the mansion was Psyche had no fear of losing her way. Built in a C-shape there were only three wings; the East, West, and South. Another story Psyche had been told growing up was that there had once been a North Wing but it was burned down during her great-grandfather's time, shortly after the mansion had been completed.

When she had been little, Psyche's grandfather had told her many stories of the North Wing. Fairy tales really. Like her favourite story, the one where there was a room filled with diamonds, one filled with rubies, and a third with opals. Silver and gold were used to paint the walls of those three rooms so everything glittered. It was a fanciful story, designed to make her feel like a princess.

A sad smile touched Psyche's lips as she remembered her grandfather. The old man had been kind, loving, but only when she had been alone with him. Whenever she saw him at parties he seemed like a different person, cold. Only as she grew older did Psyche begin to understand why that was.

Without realizing it, Psyche had entered her bedroom. The fire-warmed hardwood greeted her feet as she kicked off her shoes, leaving them just past the threshold, and strolled into the room as the door clicked shut behind her. It was only late April, another month and Psyche would have to say goodbye to fires such as this until the fall.

With a blissful sigh she settled into one of the two deep green upholstered high back chairs that faced the fire place. A round side table stood between the chairs with a silver tray on top. There was also placed a crystal decanter of red wine, a pitcher of ice water, and a single goblet.

Tonight however Psyche touched neither wine nor water and simply sat and watched the flames lick at the logs. Eventually the log would be eaten until only coals remained. Like life. You were slowly eaten away as you grew older, then eventually you would…

Feeling an irrational rage Psyche grabbed the pitcher of water. She threw it into the fire, hearing the crystal shatter against the fire-blackened bricks as the flames sputtered and died in quick succession. It left the room in darkness. Not even the star- and moonlight made its way in past the drawn curtains.

Alone in the dark, Psyche's anger evaporated into grief and again the young woman found herself sobbing over the loss of her father.

* * *

Psyche had grown up without a mother. She remembered being envious of her cousins, who had both parents, but that loss was minimal. Having died giving birth to her, Psyche never had the chance to know her mother and had instead clung to her father and grandfather.

When the older man had passed away Psyche had cried herself to sleep for a month. She had been twelve years old then, struggling to be seen as an adult while still acting like a child. Psyche remembered that time, remembered that last formal party she had been at with her grandfather. The old man had taken her aside and asked about how school was doing, what she had planned for the summer…

At the time she had just been happy to speak with him. There was no way a child could have seen that he was sick, that every grown up knew he had little time left. Only Psyche had been caught unaware when he died in his sleep a couple of nights following that party.

Now it had happened again. She had been left in the dark, _again_.

Psyche hadn't spoken to her father in a month. Had no idea he too was sick and dying. She had been too absorbed living a carefree life off somewhere warm, uncaring what happened back home.

Grief. Regret. Anger. Pain. Betrayal. A jumble of emotions and she had no way of sorting them out.

Eventually Psyche's tears dried and she drifted into an exhausted slumber, curled up on her chair facing the cold fireplace. Every night it was the same, and Psyche would rise come the morning feeling hollow before pushing herself to do whatever needed to be done.

* * *

_Ria: Well my lovely readers this has been part one of the first real chapter of the story. I would have loved to have written the second part and posted it at the same time but unfortunately life does not work out in my favor most of the time. I don't know when I will have the second part to post but hopefully it will be next month._

_Until then, thank you to anyone who reads/favorites/follows/and especially thanks to those who review. Also thank you to my beta **Charlie-the-Spider** and to **Razorblade Mistress** for just being the awesome person you are._

_'Til next time people *waves*_


	5. Chapter 1 Prt 2 of 2

_**Bzzz…. Bzzz…**_

Groggily, a hand reached out from beneath the covers of the plush hotel bed to silence the mobile which was vibrating against the wooden nightstand. Without even looking at the call display Chiara hung up and rolled back over, intent on returning to her sleep.

However, her phone once again buzzed insistently and was accompanied by a banging knock on her outer door. With a mumbled curse she threw off her covers and searched the foot of the bed for the bathrobe she had thrown there last night. It had been late when she finally returned, and unfortunately it was not because she had been out having fun like she had wished. Chiara had spent the previous night at a charity function, representing the Dauphine family seeing as her father was "too busy" to attend. In reality, he didn't care and only sent Chiara because a) it would have looked bad if no one from their family showed up and b) so that she was away from the house, again.

Ever since the death of her brother some years before, her father was always finding something to send his daughter to so he would not have to see her and be reminded that his heir, his only son, who was her identical twin, had been murdered at the young age of twelve. Not that Chiara blamed her father. She was not fond of looking in the mirror most days herself.

However, in the beginning, she had been enraged by his actions. It should not have come as any surprise though, but in her grief Chiara had been anything but rational, as all her life her parents had been distant and they made no secret that Chieko, her big brother, was their favourite child.

The banging became so loud Chiara feared that the door was about to break and hurriedly went to open it. Now that she was more awake she knew there was only one person who would come a calling like this. She pulled open the door, ready to chastise the man on the other side but before she could say a word he slipped past her into the room.

"Good morning my little mouse," he cooed before plopping himself on the foot of the tousled bed and crossing his legs, one over the other, as a deck of cards danced between his hands with long practiced ease.

"Hisoka," Chiara sighed and closed the door. Of course it would be the egotistical, self-proclaimed magician calling on her and waking her up. She made her way back across the room, walking past Hisoka and crawling back underneath her covers, not even bothering to remove the bathrobe. "Go away so I can sleep, you bastard."

"That's not a nice thing to say Chia-chan."

"Bastard."

Without warning, the covers were yanked so violently off of Chiara that she rolled off the mattress. Before her head could smack against the nightstand, Hisoka had caught her up in his arms and smiled. Chiara went from stunned disbelief to deep rage before just letting it go. It was too early for her to be upset over his usual antics.

"Could you please put me down. Tell me why you came."

Ignoring the first demand, Hisoka re-sat on the mattress and held the thin-boned teen on his lap. He enjoyed the brief look of irritation that crossed Chiara's face before placating her by answering her second demand.

"A little birdie had said my mouse was in town and I thought a new game was in order. It has been too long since the cat last spied his prey."

A shudder passed through Chiara at his words. It was always like this between them. Hisoka took whatever opportunity he could to remind her of their past – mainly that of the night he had murdered her brother; referring to her as a mouse, himself as a cat, and their constant meetings as 'games'. Everything was designed to keep her uneasy around him. And despite years of exposure she still gave him the exact reactions he sought.

Chiara pushed herself off of Hisoka's lap and padded across the room to the wardrobe. Now that the self-proclaimed magician had appeared there would be no more sleep for her and it would make her life easier if she just went along with it (for once).

"Fine. What do you want to do? My flight leaves late so we can do anything you want." If she had been slightly more awake Chiara would have chosen her words with more care, especially around the bloodthirsty redhead. As it was, she didn't realize her mistake until he had caught her around the waist and thrown her back onto the rumpled bed. Hisoka loomed over her, enjoying the look of fear in her dark brown eyes and the small parting of her lips as she was caught between protesting and screaming.

Hisoka's grin was malicious.

"_Anything_ Chia-chan?" he purred, amber eyes lazily tracing down the brunette's thin frame. She was too thin to be healthy, too pale for his liking but despite her fragile outer appearance she had grown over the years into a wonderful toy. In all honesty, she had surpassed his expectations (though they had been admittedly low in the beginning). Every year she grew riper, more mature. It would not be much longer before killing her would be wonderful satisfaction and then Hisoka would search out another toy. In fact, he remembered the new toy he had recently come acro-

"Hisoka," Chiara's voice was solid steel. It brought the redhead's attention fully on her but even such intensity did not cause her to flinch nor back down, "Get off me now."

With a mocking smile Hisoka obeyed, suppressing a shiver of delight. Oh yes, not much longer now. How wonderful it will be to see her die in a pool of her own blood, just as her brother had died those years ago…

With a scowl that only seemed to provoke Hisoka's good mood, Chiara once more returned to the wardrobe and she began pulling out casual clothes to wear while the self-proclaimed magician happily looked on. Chiara narrowed her eyes at him as she stomped to the bathroom and made a show of slamming and locking the door. Hisoka chuckled.

* * *

With a contented sigh Chiara settled back into the passenger side seat of Hisoka's two-door sports car. He was driving them through the city, the buildings blurring by them as Hisoka broke every speed limit imaginable, and to wherever he had decided for them to spend the day. Chiara hadn't bothered to ask where; she was used to being dragged around by the self-proclaimed magician by now. Their entire relationship was based on him just showing up and whisking her away whenever the whim struck him.

The first time he had just shown up was a year after he had killed her twin and nearly succeeded in killing her, again. Had it not been for her cousin Psyche finding her, Chiara had no delusions that she would have died that night. And, her brown eyes flickering to see the smiling redhead from the corner of her eye, Chiara always wondered why he hasn't killed her since. He is entirely capable of it, of this she had no doubt, and so what was stopping him?

When he had first started showing up at random intervals, Chiara had always been petrified he was going to kill her but over time the fear lessened, though it has not truly gone away. She was useful for something, and when her use to him was over she was going to die. It had taken some time but Chiara had finally come to accept that fact of her life. After all it did not matter if it was Hisoka, or her father, or her mother, Chiara's only purpose in life was to be a doll. To be manipulated and played with by others with no real will of her own, it seemed to be her destiny.

The car came to a halt and jolted Chiara out of her somber thoughts, and revealed that Hisoka had brought them to an amusement park. A shudder ran down Chiara's spin as she remembered the last time he had taken her to such a place…

"Shall we go Chia-chan, to have some fun?" Hisoka's voice took on slightly taunting edge, as if daring her to step out of the car and join him. But knowing that he would not let her remain in the car either way she threw him an all-too-pleasant smile and reached to open the door.

* * *

_**Four Years Ago – October 31**__**st**_

The night was young, full darkness still minutes away but the wind was already crisp. The leaves rustled against the outside of Chiara's window wall. It seemed as though they were trying to frighten the small fifteen year old who lay curled on her mattress watching movies on her laptop.

It was Halloween night. And where most children were allowed to roam the streets in costumes of magical beasts or foxbears, Chiara was not. Other children, _normal_ children, would spend their night having fun and getting free candy while she had no choice but to remain indoors, all alone.

For as long as Chiara could remember she and her twin had never been allowed outside the house on Halloween. It had not bothered her before. Before, when she and her brother could stay up late together watching movie after movie, some being horrors, some being comedies. It all depended on what he had wanted to watch, and Chiara never argued.

Letting her eyes wander, Chiara looked out to the small court yard garden.

The girl in the movie screamed.

Outside Chiara's window was the silhouette of a man. He stood unmoving while the fallen leaves brushed over his feet. It was as though he was a statue. The breath in Chiara's throat caught, choking off her startled cry and when she blinked the silhouette was gone. She laughed at herself.

_All these movies are starting to mess with my head. I knew this was a bad idea…_ With a deep sigh Chiara turned off the laptop and placed it safely on her bedside table. It was too early to go to sleep but she was no longer in the mood to watch movies either.

"Perhaps a book," she thought aloud to herself and slide off her bed. She turned on the bedside lamp and screamed. Standing in the middle of her room was a man. His red hair reminded her of blood; his grin like that of a murderous clown from one of her brother's favourite horror movies.

"Hello my little mouse." Hisoka purred, watching with half-lidded eyes as the blossoming young woman before him stood paralyzed for a few long breaths. He could see the thoughts that went through her mind, all her fears at seeing him. How he loved that look…

Hisoka licked his lips as he anticipated what would come next; her frantic attempts to run away, him catching her and watching the fear in her eyes double, and feeling the satisfaction of running one of his cards along her neck, watching her bleed to death just as her brother had three years earlier. Oh yes, tonight would be his night.

However, there was one thing Hisoka had not realized about his 'little mouse'…

The fear in her eyes flickered and was replaced with a broiling rage. For the last three years she had been afraid of this man, afraid he would kill her as he had her brother. But - maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through her that made her reckless - but Chiara decided tonight he would _not_ get what he wanted. _Be brave, show him no fear_.

"You brother-murdering monster," Chiara hissed, her hands groping wildly behind her for something to throw at him. The self-proclaimed magician's response was to laugh, laying his right hand on his hip as he shifted all his weight onto his left foot.

The blooming smile on Hisoka's painted lips vanished when his toy's hand finally curled around a book and she threw it, with accuracy, at his head. He ducked, only to have to dodge a second projectile; a box of tissues. All amusement fled his eyes when Hisoka noticed the tear tracks shining in the lamp light and he realized this wasn't bravery, like his other little mouse had shown before his death, this was fear and desperation mixed. It soured Hisoka's mood.

_**A Little Later That Same Night…**_

Frantically Chiara grabbed at the man's sleeve, her knuckles turning white as she tried unsuccessfully to plead with him. _"Please! I need you to call for help! A man is trying to kill me! Please! Help me!" _But he just laughed, commenting to his companions how good the show was this year. He shook her off and went on his way, laughing with his friends as they decided on another ride.

Hisoka had easily overpowered Chiara back in her bedroom, knocking her out cold and bringing the two of them to the local amusement park. _Horror Haunt_, a one-time-a-year event meant to give people a good laugh and scare on Halloween night.

Looking behind her, Chiara spotted Hisoka's approaching figure through the crowd. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes darted about for a place to hide. Despite the overwhelming number of people and buildings around them he always seemed to find her with ease. She had no idea how she was going to escap-

* * *

Chiara jumped when something heavy landed on her shoulder and she spun to see it was only Hisoka's hand. He was a few inches away, one hand on her shoulder and the other hanging down at his side, and looking at her with an unreadable expression. A moment later though his lips were curling up at the corners and he taunted her, "The mouse had better stay alert in the presence of the cat. You never know what might happen to you, Chi-a-chan," a soft chuckle bubbled up from his throat.

Trying to shake her thoughts Chiara stuttered, "W- I am paying attention."

With a knowing look Hisoka removed his hand and simply walked in front of the brunette, leading the two of them through the turnstiles and into the throng of the amusement park.

* * *

_Ria: I am really, really sorry it has taken me so long to get the second half of chapter 1 out. We're six months into the year and so far I can count on one hand all the good things that have happened to me, with fingers to spare._

_Anyways, I'm not going to make a promise as to when I can possible have the next chapter posted because, let's face it, I hardly ever keep to those promises. It will, however, be as soon as I have it written._

_Oh, and as always I love hearing your thoughts on the chapter(s)/story in the form of reviews :) Until next time my readers! *waves*_


	6. Chapter 2 Prt 1 of 4

The night was cool as Misora looked out onto the black landscape which was her estate. It felt so lonely at night. Well, in truth, Misora always felt lonely these days. Sure there were servants to care for the mansion and visitors aplenty but there was only one person Misora longed to see; the self-proclaimed magician with the fiery hair that was more brother than cousin to the girl. And he could not come to see her right now.

Ever since the murder of her parents he had been her only family; the only one whom she could rely upon completely and trust utterly.

"Hisoka," Misora whispered to the night, wishing he could be beside her right now. That he could tuck her into bed like he used to do so long ago, back in the days when she still acted the part of the child she was inside rather than the mature adult she pretended to be on the outside. "Where are you?" It was not the first time she wondered this. For most of her life that question seemed to repeat itself, some days imitating a mantra. But as always, she knew he would show up on her doorstep one day like nothing had happened and tell her all sorts of wild things, adventures he had claimed to have and absurd people he had claimed to have met. Her favorite stories were those which involved the famed Zoldyck Family…

Hugging her knees closer to her chest as she sat staring out the window, Misora's eyes began to droop just as the sky was lightening. Finally, dawn had come. She could sleep now.

A result of her parents slaying. No longer could the teen sleep easily or long in the dark hours of night alone, preferring instead to steal away her rest in the hours just after dawn. Only when utter physical and/or mental exhaustion was upon her could Misora sleep through a night, and even then she was usually assaulted by nightmares and lies.

"… you had promised me," she whispered to the empty, lonely room as her eyes fluttered shut. It took little time before her breath grew deep and she was finally resting as well as she could.

Only a few hours later was a soft rapping at her door causing Misora to stir. A woman in her late twenties entered the bedroom, walking with familiarity first to the adjacent bathroom to prepare her mistress's bath before approaching the bed and gently shaking awake the resting figure.

"Miss Miyake, you must awake now. Miss Miyake," a harder shake of the teen's shoulder finally had her opening her dull eyes. Misora blinked rapidly against the bright sunshine that filled her chamber and with the smallest of reluctance rose from the warm blankets to prepare for yet another lonely day.

* * *

The image reflected in the full length mirror did not look like her. The young woman in the reflective glass was dressed in a violet floor length dress with a ruffle trail on the left side. It was strapless, which Misora was not fond of but her hair was brushed forward to cover her bare shoulders. Her usually straight, washed-out black hair was curled becomingly. It framed her face in a way that made her look more finely boned than waifish, until you noticed her slightly too pale skin, the deep bags beneath bare eyes. No amount of makeup could cover the obvious physical flaws she carried with increasing frequency, nor did Misora really care to try. She needed to focus on maintaining her father's business not her looks.

_Besides, _Misora thought, _Hisoka doesn't look at me in tha-_

"You look lovely miss," Shidore said softly as she made minute adjustments to Misora's dress.

As extravagance went, the teen would be lacking once she was surrounded by the other women at the soiree. Social gatherings, while essential to keeping her father's business running efficiently, were draining to Misora. But without Hisoka to go in place of her, or with her, it was left to Misora to appear and dazzle – as much as she could.

Eight years from the death of her father and mother, five from when she took the reins of the family for herself. And still she thought herself fumbling.

"Make sure the car is ready, I want to leave within the next twenty minutes." Misora reached up to tug at her amethyst earrings, detangling stray wisps of hair from the short gold chains.

"Yes, miss." Shidore bobbed her head and left quietly, leaving Misora to stare at her reflection.

_Sigh, how I wish the night was already over. But, like mama said, a happy smile makes for a happy girl._ With a final look over, she decided she was as ready as she would ever be and made her way from her bedroom to the front foyer.

Her driver for the evening was already behind the wheel. Once Misora was settled, he began the drive to the Williams Mansion.

* * *

With a final fluff of her bangs, Psyche deemed herself ready. Tonight she had chosen to wear a garnet sleeveless A-line dress, the bottom hem brushing the tops of her high heels. The color was a compliment to her burgundy hair, which was complicatedly drawn up leaving only a small portion of bangs to hang and frame her lightly flushed face, making Psyche look more sophisticated than she felt.

Had she a choice, Psyche would have avoided this soiree at the Williams mansion. She was still reeling over the death of her father, who had been buried only last month. Unfortunately, tonight she could not be selfish. Her cousin Chiara would need her by her side and Psyche would never fail her cousin. Not again.

"Miss Eros, the car is waiting out front," the manservant bowed and left without another word. Psyche took a moment to finish her small glass of wine and smooth out her skirt before leaving, her heels clicking against the floor in a regal gait.

* * *

The mirrored ballroom was filled with the mingling figures of the Underworld. All the family heads were present, each under vow of peace. Many hostilities had surfaced lately, mainly in a response to the natural death of Connor Eros whose entire enterprise was now being controlled by an inexperienced and, often described as, flighty heiress.

Psyche watched the men and women around her with hooded eyes. Right now, she trusted none of them. Sure, her father had had contracts and pacts with many of the Mafia families – How else would most of them get their weapon supplies? – but Psyche wasn't sure how many would keep to those agreements now that Conner was dead and his rapscallion of a daughter was now at the reins. It was a whole new playing field, and Psyche knew she was at a huge disadvantage.

"Psyche-nee!" A girl cried in excitement when she spotted the burgundy haired woman. Rushing away from her father's side the teen dashed through the grownups – unmindful of their displeasure at her pushiness. A small smile lit Psyche's lips as the pinkette came closer, squealing happily.

"Hi Neon-chan."

* * *

Niall Dauphine scanned the room as he made his entrance with his stunningly dressed wife on his arm. While he appreciated her efforts to dazzle and stun, he had loathed hearing all her complaints that the servants had some way or another tried to sabotage her with their mistakes. Paranoid bitch.

"Chiara," Niall snapped at his daughter, who was hanging too far back for his liking, "come, now."

Holding in her sigh, Chiara stepped into the ballroom, keeping her eyes on her toes. She didn't want to be here. Something was going to happen, and it would not be good for her. Nothing ever good happened when she was around her parents; especially since the death of her twin.

"Chiara," her mother hissed, "straighten up and look presentable. I don't want you ruining that gown." _Ah, yes, mother's _precious_ gown._ Chiara smoothed down the skirt of the deep emerald chiffon lace half-sleeve as a way of distracting herself. _What I wouldn't give to just tear this thing apart in front of her. _"And _smile_."

The teenage brunette plastered on a doll-like smile without a word.

As the trio moved deeper into the ballroom they were greeted warmly, some men offering handshakes to Niall and kissing his wife's hand while Chiara was largely ignored. Only when Chiara spotted her older cousin did her smile reach her eyes but with her parents so close she could not escape. A second later, and Chiara saw the pinkette daughter of the Nostrades next. Perfect.

"Excuse me, mother, father," Chiara murmured as she ducked her head and made a beeline for the two young women. She prayed she would make it to them before her parents noticed.

* * *

With an easy roll of his shoulders, the self-proclaimed magician walked into the crowded lounge and scanned the gathered Underworld nobility. He was looking for one in particular, and seconds later he spotted his target. Moving with a predator's grace Hisoka brushed through the crowd. He stopped beside a tall, thin-shouldered man with shoulder-length purple hair and hooded eyes.

"Why, Illu-chan, what a pleasant surprise to find you here." Hisoka purred as he leaned his shoulder against the wallpaper. What a truly wonderful night. All his toys were together in one place, and he could choose to play with any of them at his leisure. It was enough to make him smile a truly deadly smile.

* * *

"Chiara!" Psyche called out happily, interrupting Neon's benign chatter about her latest shopping spree. Psyche could care less, but seeing at the pinkette had become well-known as a prophet it didn't hurt to keep the girl close. So if she had to pretend to listen to her prattle on in return for a very beneficial relationship, so be it. There were a lot worse things out their Psyche had learned to stomach over the years.

"Hi cousin, Neon," Chiara greeted each in turn. Neon huffed, unhappy that the older woman's attention was now centered on someone else.

"Dauphine," Neon nearly sneered. The only thing stopping her was knowing the two were related and if she wanted to keep Psyche-nee's love she had to be nice to her cousin. Oh how she hated the Dauphine girl! Neon was the one with the special talent, all the families wanted _her_ to tell their fortunes and yet it was the _Dauphine Family_ they always praised. So what if they were older? All they had ever done was run stupid things like hotels and casinos – anyone could do that so why make such a big deal about it?!

"-irls," Neon's internal rant was interrupt by the arrival of Niall and Gretchen Dauphine, Chiara's parents and Psyche's aunt and uncle.

"Hi Aunt Gretchen, Uncle Niall, it's so nice to see you again. Aunt Gretchen you look fetching in that color." Psyche gushed, pretending to admire her aunt to keep the woman happy. A happy aunt made for a happy uncle, which meant less meddling in both her life and her cousin's.

"Why, Neon-chan!" Gretchen exclaimed, catching sight of the pinkette. "You look adorable tonight. Did your father buy you that gown?"

"Psyche, how nice to see you again," Niall extended his hand towards his niece.

It was still strange the change he had had towards her in the last month. Ever since the death of her father Psyche had noticed he had been treating her more like an equal rather than just a niece. He discussed business with her like he had with his brother-in-law and valued her opinion and input. It was more than just uncomfortable, it was also a little invigorating.

"Ah, Neon there you are," Light Nostrade sighed as he joined the gathered group, patting at the sweat on his forehead. "Dauphine, Eros." He nodded in turn to Niall and Psyche.

* * *

From the corner of his eye Illumi regarded the red head, taking note of the tailored midnight blue shirt, yellow tie and dress pants. It did not surprise him that Hisoka had appeared tonight. The magician nearly always seemed to appear when it was least convenient for the assassin.

"Hisoka," Illumi acknowledged. Just then, a couple of gentlemen in their thirties passed closely by the duo, each holding a tumbler of scotch in their hand and speaking loudly enough to carry easily through half the room. Neither Hisoka nor Illumi paid them any heed until,

"Has your trade been profitable lately?" The shorter of the two asked his partner, who replied with a hasty shake of his head.

"Goddammit, no. The shipments are all disappearing, and I've changed the routes several times, but it keeps happening. Fuck, if it keeps up I'll be ruined."

"Have you not-?" The two men had drifted out of the room, their fading voices being covered up by the multiple other conversations present in the lounge.

"My~ How interesting." Hisoka murmured. The look he received from the assassin was very much welcomed, adding to his joy over the success of his past months of work.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may now be seated for supper." As one the gathered guests moved into the large dining area. Placed appealingly around the room were large, round tables, each comfortably able to seat ten people covered in white or deep green silk table clothes.

The seating arrangements had been carefully looked over so that no rival families were seated at the same table, or even too close by, so that the whole night could be passed as amicably as possible. As Psyche weaved in between the tables looking for her name card she wondered whom she would be seated with. Knowing her luck, it would be with no one pleasant.

And how right she was; Uncle Arnold and his son Daniel, Light Nostrade and Neon, Anasko Trink and his wife, and Irettor Rotferi with his wife and son. It was going to be a very long and boring discussion about business tonight, how _thrilling_. Yet Psyche plastered on her professional smile and sat between her cousin and Neon without verbal complaint. As bad as the night was going to be for her, it was going to be a lot worse for Chiara. _Why couldn't I have warned her?_

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat Illu-chan?" Hisoka teased as the two men avoided the converging throng of guests. With so many of his toys in one place, the self-proclaimed magician had to step carefully if he wanted his games to continue. Which meant, at the moment, avoiding his cousin and keeping out of view of his other toys, at least until he decided who he wanted to play with this night.

"No, I'm finished here." With a smooth turn of his heel Illumi turned against the crowd and made for the door, all without another word to the redhead.

_Well, well, that wasn't very fun at all,_ Hisoka thought to himself as he revised the plans in his head. If his assassin wasn't going to stay, then he may as well pick up another toy… but which one? Carefully, the self-proclaimed magician made his way into the dining room and was the last to be seated; perfectly out of view of his trio of playthings but where he could still watch them all. It was just perfectly delicious.

* * *

The further Chiara followed her parents, the more her stomach rolled. Why were they seated so close to the head table where the Williams' were going to be sitting? They haven't been on good terms with the family for a few years now, why the sudden change tonight? This wasn't good, not good at all…

With a hopeless glance as she passed her cousin's table, Chiara finally saw where her father was leading them. They weren't seated _near_ the main table; they were seated _at _the main table.

_Something please kill me now._

* * *

"Ahem," Rowan Williams, the current head of the Williams family, cleared his throat as the first of the dishes was being laid out on every table. All eyes turned to him and with a flourish he raised his wine glass, "I have invited you all here tonight in celebration of wonderful news! I am very pleased to announce to you all the engagement of my son Timothy," he nodded to the chestnut haired young man beside him on the right, "to the daughter of Niall Dauphine, the beautiful Chiara."

The room erupted into applause and the clinking of glasses, toasting the pair in cheer but there were a few unhappy faces in the crowd. Psyche raised her glass and touched it to that of her uncle's but inside she wanted to run to Chiara's side and hug the poor girl; only nineteen and already she's supposed to marry some guy whom she's never heard of, let alone met. The poor girl. Psyche finished her wine in one swallow.

And understandably, Chiara's face had gone pale as that of a ghost's hearing the elder Williams' announcement. She was too shocked to even react, to question what her father had done behind her back to apparently further himself. She had always known her parents didn't love her as they had her brother, but surely they couldn't be this heartless - to marry her to someone without even _mentioning_ the idea to her beforehand.

But, there was one more face in the crowd who was not pleased by this sudden and unexpected announcement; Hisoka. Beneath the table he curled his fingers into a fist, using his sharp nails to prevent himself from reacting. Too soon. Too rash. There was a better way to deal with this, for no one was going to get away with taking one of his toys away from him.

No one. At least no one who would live long enough to tell about it.

Of that, the self-proclaimed magician would make sure of.

* * *

_Ria: Well, this has been part one of chapter two (get used to this format people because I'm going to continue it for the entirety of the story). I would say I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but I think you guys are sick of my apologies by now._

_In real news, this is probably the last chapter I will post to this story this year (I have finals in December and they don't plan on being easy) but hopefully I can make a comeback in the new year. Please be patient with me!_

_Thank you everyone who took the time to read/review/follow/favourite and I look forward to seeing you all around the next time I post :)_


	7. Chapter 2 Prt 2 of 4

The night was quiet; the moon and stars bright; the wind just above a whisper.

Inside the dining hall, conversations were heard well above the clatter of plates and glasses. The guests discussed various topics, the atmosphere happy and festive. There were only a few exceptions to that: one of which was Psyche Eros.

The young woman hooked her burgundy bangs behind her ears before they could accidentally dip into her soup. Her Uncle Arnold, who was sitting one seat over on her left, was discussing his latest business ventures. Normally, Psyche would be attentive to, and maybe even interested in, what her uncle was saying. But not tonight. Tonight Psyche was primarily focused on her cousin Chiara, who was sitting at the head table between her mother and father. Even from where Psyche was sitting, several tables away, she could see the unnatural paleness of her cousin's face. _She must be terrified,_ Psyche thought.

There was nothing she could do to help though, her Uncle Niall hadn't listened to her before, so why would he now? _Poor Chiara_. Psyche took a sip of her wine as she allowed her eyes to trail once more toward the brunette. Her cousin's face was still pale, but no one else seemed to notice. Perhaps she was reading too much into the situation…

* * *

It had been several minutes since Rowan Williams had reseated himself, engaging in conversation with her father. Chiara, however, was still sitting stock still in her seat. Soup and wine untouched. The young woman's thoughts were circular, wondering how her parents could do this to her, without a word. Her entire future was to be spent with a man she had never met, whom she knew nothing about other than that their families had been rivals for most of her life. How could they do this to her?!

_"__Chiara,"_ her mother hissed, pretending to brush her hair back, "_you need to smile. Do _not_ embarrass your father or I."_

Chiara's brown eyes quickly darted down the length of the table to where her fiancé, Timothy, sat. Smiling. _How could he smile?!_ Chiara wanted to scream. It seemed like everything in her life was to be decided by everyone else. She had never been allowed to make a decision. And now, probably the most important decision of her life, her future husband, even that has been decided without her say.

Somehow, Chiara found the ability to plaster a doll-like smile on her lips. With a smile of her own, Gretchen Dauphine leaned back and lifted her wine glass.

_Surely this is a nightmare,_ Chiara was thinking. Her parents could not be so… so… _How could they do this to me?!_ No mention of it. No warning. No, "_Chiara we have decided on a husband for you."_ Seriously?!

_I'm to marry a complete stranger…_ and the worst part was knowing that if Chieko was still alive he would have stopped this. He could have picked a more suitable match for her, or at least warned her of her impending betrothal so she wasn't caught flatfooted like this

Her eyes wandered over the room; everyone seemed so happy about her marriage. Of course, it wasn't _their _lives that were being decided for them. It wasn't _their_ arranged marriage being announced tonight.

Pink eyes stared at her from across the room, sympathy plainly written in them. Chiara looked away. She didn't want to see that look. Surely her cousin had known about tonight? And if so, why had Psyche not warned her? Chiara could understand her parents not saying anything; they rarely spoke to her since her brother died, and only then primarily in public to give an appearance of family solidity. But, her own cousin not telling her? How_ could_ she?

Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes and Chiara had to look down at her soup to hide them.

* * *

At one of the farthest tables sat Hisoka. He was having trouble maintaining his composure. Not only had the unexpected news of his little mouse's engagement rattled him, but his little cousin was prattling on about her hate of the Dauphine family. For once, his patience for her pedestrian chatter was wearing dangerously thin.

"More wine, sir?" Asked a passing waiter and Hisoka lifted his glass silently, nodding along to whatever Misora was saying. His thoughts were savage, chaotic. Had he any less self-control, he would not be capable of remaining seated. He would have sprung across the room and killed both Williams' out of rage. As it was, Hisoka took a deep breath and began to plan.

First thing's first…

* * *

It was a couple hours later, once the last dessert plate had been cleared away, that Niall Dauphine bid his farewells to Rowan Williams. He was pleased with himself, extraordinarily pleased with himself. Although his family ran profitable hotels and casinos, the real money was in the hospitals and medical supply that the Williams Group ran. Marrying his daughter to Rowan's son was the most brilliant stroke of genius he had ever had. She was proving to be more valuable than he had original thought. And Timothy would make a fine son-in-law, a fine successor to his enterprise. Especially now, since his own heir was long dead in the ground. A pity, really.

Niall extended his hand, "A wonderful evening Rowan, I look forward to your company again soon."

"It was my pleasure. I look forward to seeing you again soon, my dear." The last was directed at Chiara, who managed a small curtsy. She remained quiet, however. Rowan nodded happily to himself. _She would make a wonderful wife; quiet and obedient, _he thought.

_"__Chiara,"_ Gretchen hissed.

"Thank you for hosting us, Mr. Williams." Chiara obediently said, her eyes remaining downcast. Niall frowned.

"Until next time Rowan, Timothy," Gretchen smoothly interjected. She would reprimand her daughter later for showing such rudeness. For now, she would wave it away as pre-wedding jitters.

The Dauphine trio left shortly after, as the hour was late. However, before Chiara got into the car behind her mother she spotted Hisoka leaning against the stone railing. _Odd…_ He hadn't been standing there a moment ago.

"I'm sorry mother, I forgot… something. I'll be right back." She hurried away before her mother could object.

Hisoka's expression remained stern as Chiara approached him. He noticed her red-rimmed eyes and his anger rose. She was supposed to be _his_ toy. _His_ to play with until he finely killed her. This would not do…

"Hisoka?"

"Tell me something Chia-chan," the self-proclaimed magician murmured, his eyes eerie in the moonlight, "Did you know about this?"

"Wh-what?"

"Did. You. Know?" He emphasized every word with a step forward. Chiara's fear spiked. She felt the urge to run but was too terrified to move even a half step backwards.

"N-n-no." She whispered, bringing her hands half way up as if to shield herself from his wrath. However, she knew it was hopeless. Hisoka had the ability to kill her at any time, and they both knew it.

_Is he mad enough to kill me? Right here; right now?_ Chiara's breath caught in her throat for a second before another thought entered her mind: _If he kills me I won't have to marry Timothy Williams._ And just like that, her fear dissolved, replaced with a rare tranquility.

"I didn't know the announcement would be made tonight, or to whom. But, yes, I did know. In a way…" Chiara amended. She lowered her hands. Her eyes stared into Hisoka's, no fear showing. Her eyes were the clear brown they had been the first time she had met Hisoka; the color they had been before the self-proclaimed magician had killed her beloved twin brother.

Hisoka saw. And it only caused his anger to rise more. All of his plans were going awry tonight. _NO!_

"I see," he hissed. Yellow eyes narrowed and his right hand twitched.

He walked away. Before he did something premature. Before he ruined a perfectly good toy.

* * *

Misora had watched her cousin-brother talk with the Dauphine heir. It was infuriating, but somewhat pleasing, to watch. She watched as Hisoka stalked towards the girl, saw her fear and Misora smiled. Perhaps she would be witness to the girl's death tonight – what a wonderful thought!

Moments later, Misora's smile faded as she saw the fear dissipate from the Dauphine's face. _Why?!_ Misora wanted to scream. She wanted to rush towards her cousin-brother, demanding he kill the Dauphine in retaliation for the death of her beloved mother and father. Why was he doing _nothing?!_

She watched as Hisoka walked away, leaving the Dauphine girl still alive. As he walked past her on the staircase, Misora wanted to clutch at his arm and demand answers. But one look at Hisoka's barely restrained expression changed her mind. He may have let the Dauphine live, however she saw the wanton bloodlust he was feeling. One more second, and perhaps he _would_ have killed the Dauphine.

A smaller smile returned to Misora's face as she followed her cousin-brother back inside the Williams' mansion.

* * *

**_Later that night… Arnold Eros' Estate…_**

The study was awash in pale yellow light from the desk lamp. The desktop was neatly organized, not a paper corner askew. It was a typical late-night work scene, one that Daniel, at seventeen, had seen his father in countless times.

However, tonight something was different. _Very _different. For one, his father was not alone in the study. There was a young man, though still older than Daniel, standing just behind his father's left shoulder. The man was hidden in shadow, but Daniel knew who he was. The second was, rather than sitting upright as always, Arnold Eros was slumped forward on his desk. His dark hazel eyes were wide open. Unseeing.

"You're sure they'll say it was a heart attack?" Daniel asked, although he didn't move any closer. He may have initiated this but that didn't mean he was any more comfortable around the dead body of his father. Illumi Zoldyck, on the other hand, appeared unaffected by the recently made corpse in front of him.

"Yes. The poison will be untraceable." Illumi stepped closer to the desk. He checked the pulse at the throat and wrist, careful not to move the body. He had already posed the body to appear as natural as possible, and he didn't want to ruin that effect.

"So that's it? We just leave him here until morning?"

Illumi nodded. He looked around the room, his eyes falling on the bookshelves, the dark fireplace, the high back chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Are there any details missing?" Illumi asked his employer, wondering if he should perhaps pour a tumbler of brandy. Men like this always seemed to be drinkers, or at least all the ones Illumi had observed in his life had been.

"No. It's perfect."

"Then all that I require is the rest of my payment."

"Oh, right. I'll transfer the money now." Daniel fumbled in his pocket for a minute, his eyes still locked on his father's body.

* * *

Once Illumi left the study it was a leisurely run back to where he had left his motorcycle. He turned the key and allowed the motor to warm up as he made a call. It rang only once before a deep voice answered on the other end,

_"__Illumi,"_ Silva Zoldyck said in greeting.

"Father."

_"__The airship is awaiting you at Ringon Airport. Have you completed all of your assignments?"_

"Only the Dauphine contract remains."

_"__Good."_ And without another word their exchange was complete. That was how Illumi's life worked. He was focused solely on work; killing people for large sums of money. Not that it made any difference to him. It was just how he had been raised.

Illumi didn't particularly like it; he didn't particularly hate it.

Pocketing the phone, Illumi slung his leg over the bike, pulled in the clutch, and opened the throttle. In a matter of seconds, he was gone from the Eros property and on his way to his final assignment.

Come morning, another body would be dead.

* * *

Chiara had bid good night to her parents some time ago. She had endured a stony silence on the nearly hour long drive back to their house, followed by an almost equally long period where both mother and father had berated her for her "inappropriate" behavior tonight.

She didn't care. Her life was over. She was to be married. Her cousin had betrayed her. And, most importantly, Hisoka, probably, now hated her. Chiara no longer had anyone in the world. She felt utterly alone. And nothing her parents said had fazed her, even a little. Not even when her mother had hissed that she should have died in her brother's place, stating at least Chieko would have been useful to them.

It didn't matter to her anymore. Besides, why should Chiara be angry when she had wished the same thing, countless times in the nearly eight years since his murder?

Now, alone in her room except for her thoughts, Chiara sat. Silent. Depressed. Her body still clad in the dress her mother had forced her into. Hair was a tangle mess; eyes red rimmed but no longer wet. What was the point of crying? It did no good.

She had shed countless tears for her brother, but it had not brought him back.

It was a long time before Chiara had the will, or the energy to move. And even then it was slow, choppy, as though every movement pained her. In a way, it did. Having sat for so long, her body had grown as numb as her heart. But she knew what she wanted to do.

It was the only answer.

There was no way she could defy her parents. She knew she couldn't live on her own. She had no idea how to cook, or clean, or do anything but act like a doll. Sure, she could have gone to her cousin's but that would be the first place her parents would look for her. Psyche couldn't protect her forever. Chiara knew that now. Tonight had showed her exactly how helpless both she and her cousin were before her parents.

And Hisoka… he was as likely to kill her as he was to help her. If not, there was a decent chance he would just abandon her. After tonight, nothing anyone did to her would surprise the brunette.

So, rather than have another harsh truth thrown in her face, she would finally make a decision for herself. Something _she_ wanted.

Chiara returned to her room, a gleaming kitchen knife now held in her hand. It was razor sharp on one side, a good five inches long and slender. It reflected the moonlight that streamed through the glass wall.

Without hesitation, Chiara continued through her room to the en suite bathroom. There, she locked the door and turned on the light. Her reflection showed in the vanity's mirror. Dark, sunken eyes stared out of a pale face. She looked nothing like the healthy child she had once been. Her brown hair was a remarkably healthy, but only because her mother forced her to have it treated once a week. She was slender; not quite to the point of being unhealthy but definitely on the slim side, and not in a pretty sort of way.

Chiara hated seeing her reflection. Her eyes, her hair color, the way her lips would curl up higher on the left side than the right when she smiled… It all reminded her of her brother. A face she had seen covered in blood, lifeless.

She quickly stripped out of the dress, tossing the light pink material aside. Standing in a matching pink bra and panties, Chiara turned to look at her back in the mirror. Her eyes traced the pale, silvery-purple scar that was her permanent memento from that night. It was nestled just to the left of her spine, and if it had gone any deeper would have sliced into her heart. Killing her. Like it should have.

Picking up the knife from the counter, Chiara settled into the bathtub. She stretched her legs out, watching the way her toes pressed against the far side of the tub. Moments later, she brought the knife to her forearm, approximately where she had learned the radial artery was. And stopped. The blade was pressing into her skin, not hard enough to break it yet, and Chiara realized she could still feel physical pain.

A small laugh escaped her. How could she still feel physically, when emotionally she was already dead?

Taking a deep breath, Chiara pressed the knife harder into her body. It hurt. But not for long. As the first bead of blood welled up around the tip of the blade, Chiara ran it down her arm. Slicing the vein open from her wrist half way up to her elbow.

A smile touched Chiara's lips as her blood began to flow.

* * *

_A/N: And there we have it folks. Ria is back with her story updates; and of course I have to leave you on a cliff hanger *evil laughter* Do not worry though, the next chapter is already halfway written and will be posted before too long. I swear. Meanwhile, I want to thank everyone for their patience, their favs and follows, and most especially for your reviews._


	8. Chapter 2 Prt 3 of 4

It took Illumi less than twenty minutes to go from the Eros estate to the Dauphine estate. It would have taken longer had the roads been more congested or if he had obeyed the speed limit. But as it was, approaching nearly two in the morning, Illumi had made good time. This pleased him. The sooner he would be finished, the sooner he would be leaving.

As the assassin was checking his weapons, and pulling the coil of woven steel he had recently purchased, from the small trunk of the bike, his phone vibrated. With a small frown, Illumi pulled it out to see it was Hisoka messaging him.

While not unusual, it was rather strange. They had parted ways only earlier in the evening. Flipping open the phone, Illumi briefly glanced at the short message before ignoring it. It was only the self-proclaimed magician wanting his attention. He could wait.

Making his way through the small grove of trees located at the rear of the Dauphine estate, Illumi watched the guards make their patrols. It wasn't long before he was entering the building, his presence unnoticed.

* * *

_Fine_, Hisoka thought. He closed his phone when he had not received a reply from Illumi. It seemed like all his toys were out to vex him tonight. But so be it. Since Illumi was not willing to give him the time of night to let off a little steam, he would just have to go to the source…

Of course, she might not survive. Ah, well. Hisoka shrugged. Now that he was calmer, he decided it may not be such a bad thing to break this toy. He had had her for long enough. He could always find another one… Like that wonderful little cherry he had come across earlier in the year. Just about ripe for the picking…

Feeling as happy has he had when the evening had started, Hisoka was on his way to find his little mouse and play their final game of chase.

* * *

It took Hisoka barely ten minutes to reach his little mouse's home. Had he been at his little cousin's when he decided to come, rather than a dive bar on the outskirts of the city, it would have taken far, _far_ longer.

He pulled his red sports car into the long circular drive, and parked it outside the main door. Dialling his phone, he waited for his toy to answer so the game could start…

* * *

Illumi was just outside the door to his target's bedroom, listening carefully. He didn't want to enter and find her still awake; she was too likely to scream that way. After a moment he slowly twisted the door knob and slipped into the room as silent as a ghost. He had thought her room would be on the second floor, which was why he had the coil of steel, but it wasn't. After searching the entirety of the second floor, he had discovered a room that could have been his target's but was covered in too much dust to be currently inhabited.

So, here he was, carefully checking the ground floor. Thankfully, he seemed to be right this time. Inside he found a floor-to-ceiling wall of windows that showed a private courtyard filled with late-blooming summer flowers. There was a queen sized four-poster bed, two matching night tables, and a tall boy dresser. There was a door that led, presumably, to a closet, and another with a light shining beneath that seemed to indicate a bathroom.

To Illumi, it seemed sparse but the few knickknacks and picture frames on the dresser and night tables told him this was the room he had been searching for.

Approaching carefully, he listened at the bathroom door. Before he could hear anything however, a ringtone rang out. It certainly hadn't come from his phone. Illumi darted into an unlit corner, just in case, while his eyes searched out the device. It was easy enough to find – charging on the bedside table closest to where he stood.

Illumi waited, unknowing if the girl would open the door at any second to answer it. After several minutes, and the ringtone having stopped, the assassin decided it was safe. Quickly, he darted to the phone. Originally, he had intended to turn it to silent to avoid any more surprises but the caller ID had him stopping in his tracks.

Checking the number, Illumi was baffled. He was completely and utterly at a loss as to what to do. His target apparently knew Hisoka, the same self-proclaimed magician who had been trying to reach him earlier.

Taking a step back, Illumi debated what to do. It wasn't a matter of _if_ he could kill his target. It was a matter of what _Hisoka_ would do if he did. As short a time as Illumi had known the man, he had learned rather quickly how possessive the red head could be.

Perhaps the safest course of action was to pull back and find out precisely what Hisoka's relationship was to his target. He didn't want to make enemies just because of his job, especially not if that enemy was Hisoka. For now.

However, just as Illumi was about to leave as he had entered, a thought occurred to him. He had been in the room for a solid five minutes, his target's phone had gone off but not a sound had yet to come from the bathroom. It struck the assassin as unnatural. She was obviously awake; she would want to answer her phone, yes?

Something told Illumi, if he opened that bathroom door, his night was about to become more complicated than he ever could have anticipated.

Unfortunately, it may end up a lot worse if he _didn't_ open that door. Hisoka was proving to be quite the complication to his job tonight.

Finally, Illumi decided it best to open the door. It didn't take him long to spring the simple lock mechanism. Carefully, just as carefully as when he opened the bedroom door, Illumi twisted the knob and, when no sound came from inside, he opened the door all the way. Light spilled out from the bathroom, landing squarely on Illumi in his black assassin's outfit.

Inside the four-piece bathroom, everything looked normal to Illumi at first glance. However, the light pink material pooled in one corner had him cautiously entering. The white tiles were pristine, as was the vanity, the toilet, the shower… Everything was clean and white. Except for the girl covered in red sitting in the bathtub. His target was sitting in a pool of crimson, her skin nearly translucent from the blood loss. Blood seeped from the long cut in her left arm, which lay across her stomach, coating her in a crimson chemise.

Had some circumstance been different, Illumi would have been content to leave and collect his payment. As it was, he moved closer and checked the girl's throat. There was a weak heartbeat. She must have been bleeding as long as he had been searching for her. Had he known where her rooms were early, tonight would have ended as it should have.

Righting himself, Illumi pulled out his own phone and dialed the self-proclaimed magician's number. Hisoka answered on the first ring.

"_Why Illu-chan, what a lovely surprise."_

"Chiara Dauphine is bleeding in her bathtub." He stated bluntly. A minute of silence answered him.

"_And what are you doing there Illumi?"_ The assassin heard the threat in Hisoka's voice. He wanted to know if Illumi had done it.

"What is your relation to the girl?"

"_We are not playing twenty questions. Stop the bleeding; I'll meet you in a minute."_ Hisoka hung up. Again, Illumi was faced with a decision he had not anticipated tonight: should he let the girl bleed out, or do as Hisoka said?

And again, Illumi decided the best course of action was to not make Hisoka his enemy tonight. Obviously, this girl meant something to the red head. It would be problematic if Hisoka blamed him for her death.

Placing his phone on the counter, Illumi grabbed a towel to staunch what little bleeding was still happening. By the amount of blood, the crimson trail slowly draining down the pipe, and the girl's icy skin, the assassin guessed she would be have been dead within the hour.

However, it seemed the man who was hired to kill her was going to be her unlikely savior tonight.

True to his word, it did not take Hisoka long to get there. Illumi heard the telltale sound of breaking glass before the self-proclaimed magician was sauntering into the bathroom, fingers curled but not quite making fists.

Without a word Illumi took a step back so that Hisoka could approach the girl and take in the scene for himself. Chiara was lying propped up; her eyes closed, the ends of her hair matted from the blood. She was dressed in a bra and panties that were both soak in partially dried blood. The towel Illumi had wrapped around her arm tightly hid the cut from Hisoka's sight but he knew, to cause this much blood, that it was not just some shallow scrape.

Reaching out, Hisoka felt the weak beat of her heart and the iciness of her skin. At his touch, Chiara stirred. Not strongly, barely a flicker of her eyelids, really, but it pleased the self-proclaimed magician. His toy wasn't completely broken after all.

Just then, Hisoka glimpsed the knife as it rested against Chiara's thigh. He picked it up.

"So Illu-chan," he placed the knife on the counter, beside the assassin's phone before turning to look at him, "why are you here?"

Illumi didn't answer. There was no need.

"This one is mine."

"Does she mean that much to you?" Illumi's dark eyes danced back and forth between the red head and the slowly dying girl.

"I won't have you taking away my toys."

Illumi shrugged his shoulders. This girl was barely worth his time anyways. A target who wanted to die, not even Illumi was interested in that. She would be dead one way or another it seemed; either by Hisoka's hand, his hand, or by her own. It made no difference to Illumi. Upon her death he would receive payment.

"Very well, I won't touch her." Illumi pocketed his phone and left the estate. He would return to his hotel room to collect his things, update his father, and then return to Kukuroo Mountain.

* * *

Once Illumi was gone, Hisoka quickly gathered up his little mouse, wrapped her in a sheet from her bed, and quickly and quietly made his own exit. If he left her, she would be dead by morning. Taking her was the only option.

* * *

When the sun first made its appearance over the horizon, it found Hisoka sitting in an uncomfortable chair. His hands were occupied by a deck of cards but his eyes never left the figure in the bed. Despite their doubts, his mouse had made it through the night.

The nurse softly knocked on the door before she came in. She checked Chiara's heart rate and the IV that was slowly filtering new blood into her veins. Without a word, she left again. Hisoka was once again left alone with the brunette.

"Chia-chan, Chia-chan," he tsked, setting the cards aside. "What trouble you are." Approaching the bed, his eyes followed the IV tube to where it disappeared into her right arm, tapped down to keep it in place. Her left arm had been stitched and was now heavily bandaged. The doctor had said it would leave a rather noticeable scar.

By the time Chiara stirred, Hisoka was gone. Leaving only a deck of playing cards behind. But in their place, he had taken something else.

* * *

It was barely past seven in the morning when Psyche was rudely awoken by her phone vibrating loudly against her wooden night table. Blinking a couple times to clear her eyes, she answered,

"'ello?"

"_Where is Chiara?"_ The unpleasant growl could only come from one man: her Uncle Niall. Yawning into her hand, Psyche didn't even register his words until he repeated the question. Psyche sat up in bed, all signs of sleepiness gone.

"What?"

"_Chiara is gone. Did she come to you last night?"_

"No, I haven't seen her since I left the dinner. Didn't she go home with you and Aunt Gretchen?"

"_She did, but the maid didn't find her in her room this morning. A sheet is missing from her bed and…"_ Psyche gaped as her uncle cursed. Loudly. He wasn't the type of man to do anything, as he called it, 'unrefined' so whatever was happening was definitely not good.

"Uncle Niall?"

The man hung up without answering her. Now that, more than the swearing, was what scared the young woman. Something terrible must have happened to her cousin. Within minutes Psyche was dressed and on her way to her cousin's house, praying that no matter what, her cousin was still alive.

When she pulled into the familiar curved driveway of the Dauphine house, Psyche saw that there were several cars already parked. She recognized a few, most belonging to men who worked for her uncle, but one surprised her. Making her way inside, she was met with the host of men all congregated in the large foyer. Oh, this was just getting worse and worse.

Moving through the throng, it took Psyche a couple of minutes to find her uncle, and a couple more to actually make it to his side. As always, her aunt was standing next to him and looking gorgeous. Her brown hair was already woven in a French braid and her makeup, while minimal, was perfect. Unlike Psyche, who figured she looked like she had just rolled out of bed: she had not taken the time to brush her hair or teeth and her clothes were whatever had been lying on her floor. If this hadn't been about Chiara, Psyche might have actually cared about what she looked like.

Beside her aunt and uncle were Rowan and Timothy Williams. It shouldn't have surprised Psyche; their engagement was now announced so anything that concerned Chiara would concern her fiancé and his family. It didn't make Psyche feel any better.

"Uncle Niall?" He ignored her. _Fine_. Psyche turned in a huff and began to head toward her cousin's room. It was not that far from the foyer. Unsurprisingly, the room was empty.

She moved around the room, looking at the picture frames that once held photos of her, Chiara, and Chieko but now lay empty. The only sign that anything was amiss was that one of the glass panes was shattered, thousands of shards lying just inside the room. It said something that her uncle, who had been so protective of his son and ensured his room had been on the second floor and hard to enter, that he allowed his only daughter to be in a room with a glass wall. It was perhaps the same thing as putting Chiara in a cardboard box with a "Free to Good Home" sign hanging around her neck.

The most surprising thing was that it took this long for someone to actually kidnap her cousin.

Finding nothing more helpful in the main room, Psyche moved to look in the closet and then the bathroom. What she found in latter nearly made her sick. The amount of blood… Psyche had to look away lest she be sick. Pressing a hand to keep her lips closed she ran from the bedroom.

In the hallway, she took several deep breaths. Trying not to think about that night… The blood… The body of… Psyche slammed her eyes shut. _Don't think about it. Do not think about it. Chiara is _not_ dead._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I dropped off the map again folks! Life gets busier the older you get (as I am finding out first hand). I have had either little time or little motivation to work on this story. Which is a shame because I do love it and the characters..._

_I'm going to try and finish off the entirety of Chapter 2 by the end of August (I know, that's in like 2 weeks). Wish me luck and I hope you hang in there with me! :)_


	9. Chapter 2 Prt 4 of 4

Brown eyes opened to see a white ceiling. She smelled antiseptic in the air. She was dazed with an odd sense of familiarity, as though she had experienced this before. Of course, Chiara remembered. It was exactly like this the morning after Hisoka had killed her brother all those years before. She had awoken in a hospital, not unlike this one. There had been an IV in her arm, Chiara's eyes darted to see the near-empty bag of red, just like now.

Chiara didn't know how long she lay there, not moving. She felt exhausted but the thought of sleeping didn't appeal to her. However, her throat was dry and her stomach rumbled, reminding her about her need to eat. With a sigh, the girl struggled into a sitting position. Pain shot up her left arm when she put pressure on it, so she settled into a semi-raised position instead. It was not comfortable, nor uncomfortable.

A short time later a nurse entered the room with a cheery smile. Without a word she poured the girl a glass of water and Chiara sipped it carefully.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Okay, I guess," it came out rougher than she thought so Chiara took another sip of water. The nurse's smile never faltered. For some reason, it made Chiara hate the woman.

"Can you tell me your name, sweetie?"

"Chiara," another sip of water and a short throat clearing to make her voice sound stronger, "Dauphine."

"Good, good. Do you have a mum or a dad we could call sweetie? To let someone know you're here?"

Chiara sighed. Of course they would want to call her parents. "Um, yeah. You could try my… dad's cell. It's…"

After the nurse left to make the (dreaded) call to her father, her eyes landed on the innocent looking deck of cards that rested on the bedside table. That could mean only one thing: Hisoka had been here.

_Did Hisoka save me…?_

* * *

Psyche had returned to the foyer, where the men were still gathered and discussing…

"…that pass! It was brilliant!"

… _some kind of sports game?!_ It infuriated Psyche. Was no one truly concerned about her cousin? Did the girl mean so little to her own family? She stormed her way back to her uncle's side.

As Psyche opened her mouth to lay into her uncle about his men's apparent lack of concern for their heir (more accurately, the girl who should be their heir and not whatever man her uncle wanted Chiara to marry) Niall's phone rang.

"Dauphine… Yes. Yes, I understand. We'll be right over." He re-pocketed the phone and muttered something under his breath. Niall turned to face Rowan Williams, distinctly unhappy about what he was going to say. "I've found Chiara. She's at Yorkshin General."

"Is she alright?" Psyche asked when it became apparent no one else was going to ask. She was ignored.

"I see. We'll accompany you of course," Rowan gestured and both Niall and Gretchen left the room first. Psyche watched with a frown as he whispered something to Timothy, who nodded and immediately stepped into an offshoot corridor to make a phone call.

Her concern for Chiara overrode her suspicion, and Psyche rushed off to follow her uncle's car to the hospital where her cousin was. Praying she was going to be okay.

* * *

"Your folks are on their way sweetie," the nurse had returned with an apple juice and promise of breakfast on its way. She was checking Chiara's temperature so she just nodded. It was not going to be pleasant when her father arrived. "Do you need anything else sweetie?" Chiara shook her head. The nurse left with that same, infuriating, smile.

Once alone, Chiara's gaze returned to that innocent deck of cards. It aroused so many questions… And no answers…

_Why was Hisoka in my room last night?_

_Why did he save me?_

_If it wasn't Hisoka, then who could it possibly be?_

It wasn't long before the questions spun in her head and caused Chiara to feel nauseous. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, Chiara was asleep.

* * *

"Hello?" He answered, even though he wasn't supposed to. Answering phones was a no-no in most hospitals, and especially when you're just a lowly unpaid intern. Life as a med student sucked!

"_Brunette, nineteen, was brought in last night. Take care of her. Now."_

Leorio gnashed his teeth as the dial tone rang in his ears. This was why he had to answer his phone, and he hated it. It made his stomach turn every time.

As a medical student, he was being taught how to save and preserve life – and here he was, having to take life! Damn it, damn it, dammit! Leorio closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose before he returned his phone to his lab coat pocket.

* * *

The door opening is what roused Chiara; her father's angry voice is what opened her eyes. Thankfully the nurse from earlier accompanied Niall and Gretchen into the room; her parents' rants would have to wait until they were alone. Rowan Williams followed them in shortly after. However, it wasn't until she spotted Psyche in the doorway that Chiara relaxed.

"Chiara!" Psyche reached her cousin's side with tears brimming in her eyes. "Thank God you're okay! You are okay, right?" She was terrified that Chiara wasn't as okay as she seemed to be, as the nurse said her cousin was. Worse, Psyche was terrified that if she released her cousin's hand…

"That hurts," Chiara groaned, and Psyche realized she was using a death grip on her cousin's hand.

"Sorry." She didn't let go.

Without even approaching his daughter or asking about her health, as Psyche had immediately done, Niall turned to the nurse, asking in a disgruntled voice, "When can I take her home?"

"I'll go ask the doctor," with that same smile, the nurse left Chiara's room. She passed by the friendly (and kind of cute) intern in the hallway. She gave him her usual bright smile, but his answering one seemed more drawn. She stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm, "Are you okay Leorio?"

"Yeah, yeah," he gave himself a shake and this time, his smile was more genuine, "Just tired."

"Maybe you should book some time off, sweetie. We can't have you burning out on us. You're this hospitals up-and-coming doctor after all."

"Maybe you're right…" He mumbled, looking at his watch, "I have to go. Bye Martha."

"Bye… Leorio," but he was already gone.

* * *

When the nurse came back, Niall and Gretchen stepped into the hallway to speak to her. Rowan had claimed a need for coffee some minutes ago and had disappeared; this, thankfully, left Chiara alone with Psyche.

"What happened last night? Your room…" Psyche choked as she remembered seeing all the blood. A couple tears finally escaped and she didn't bother wiping them away yet.

"Sorry." That was all Chiara said. All she felt she could say. How could she explain to her cousin, the only person in her life that Chiara knew cared about her… How could she confess to feeling so hopeless, so lost, that she wanted to die? Psyche was already dealing with the death of her father, Chiara's uncle, and running the family business. And here she was, only having to face marriage to a man she didn't know. Psyche had it much harder than Chiara, so why was she feeling like this?

"Come here," Psyche saw her cousin's eyes watering and quickly hugged the girl close. It didn't matter what happened, she decided, the only thing that did matter was Chiara was still with her. The two women hugged each other tight as they cried. In the world they lived, there were few people either could trust completely and they never wanted to lose one another.

"I'm s-sorry," Chiara sniffed, "I just-"

"Shh, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you're safe." Psyche pulled back and wiped the tears from her cousin's face, "If you ever need me, you call me. Right?"

"Right."

"We look pathetic," Psyche laughed, and smiled when Chiara laughed with her. "I'm going to see if there are some tissues at the nurses' station or something. I'll be right back."

* * *

This was the chance Leorio had been (dreading) waiting for. The girl was finally alone. He kept the syringe hidden in his pocket as he slowly approached the room. This was the second worst part of the whole deal: getting in and out without being spotted. Since the girl wasn't a patient assigned to him or his supervisor, nor did he know her, it would be suspicious if someone saw him in there and then she died. Of course, the worst part was knowing he had to kill her.

Withholding his sigh over his lot in life, Leorio double checked the hallway to see it was clear before walking into the girl's room and closing the door behind him. She was awake. Crap!

"Um, hi," Leorio was stuck. He had checked her file and she wasn't supposed to be awake yet. He had thought, even with having visitors, the nurses would make sure she was resting. Why did she have to be awake?!

"Hi." She struggled to sit up and Leorio saw her flinch in pain as she placed weight onto her left arm. _I hate myself._ What he was about to do… Dear god, how could he do this? _Because it's her life or your life. It's their lives versus your own. Just try to remember you're saving more people than you're killing._ And he was killing people. He had to live with that every day. "Do you want something for the pain?"

She nodded and Leorio pulled the syringe from his lab coat pocket. _I'm sorry._ He had just inserted the needle into her IV when the door opened.

"Who are you?" Leorio turned his head to see the burgundy haired woman, a few years older than the brunette on the bed, enter holding a box of tissues. Double crap! There was no way he could get away with killing her now.

Panic and relief mixed in Leorio's head and it took him precious heartbeats before he answered in a surprisingly calm tone, "I'm giving her something to help with the pain in her arm."

"Oh. Does it hurt that much Chiara?"

Leorio pushed the plunger on the syringe but only enough to release about a quarter of the mixture into the girl. If he hadn't been caught, the entire syringe would have been forced into her system and would have killed her within the hour.

Now though, he knew her name and Leorio couldn't just think of her as 'the girl'.

Leorio walked out before he betrayed himself. But what could he do now? He still had a job to do…

* * *

"Hey," Chiara looked at her cousin as she finished up her breakfast, "Where is your necklace?"

Chiara's hand slapped her chest, groping for the familiar pendant that had hung there since she was thirteen years old. The necklace her twin had given her the night he had been murdered. It was gone.

"Maybe you took it off last night? I'll look for it for you." Psyche stood from her chair and set aside the styrofoam cup of coffee Rowan Williams had given her. "Will you be okay without me here for a while? I will be back as soon as I can."

Chiara smiled at her cousin's concern, "I'll be fine. My arm feels a lot better since he gave me that medicine."

Psyche nodded before she left. She briefly stopped in the hallway, feeling uneasy at leaving. Then again, she knew her aunt and uncle well. Neither would take this well. When the nurse had brought her cousin's breakfast in, Psyche had caught her in the hallway and asked what had happened. The nurse said Chiara had been brought in by a man, unknown, with a severely cut arm and blood loss. Twenty-seven stiches and a couple blood transfusions later, the unknown man had left. Chiara had awoken shortly after, which is how they knew to call her Uncle Niall. What worried Psyche was the other news the nurse had given her: it was no accident that Chiara's arm was cut so badly. It looked like a suicide attempt.

"Chiara…" She whispered before continuing on to her car.

* * *

_**In another part of the hospital…**_

Niall, Gretchen, Rowan, and Timothy were gathered just outside the main entrance of the hospital. It was the only place they had been able to find a modicum of privacy. It was delicate matters they had to discuss, after all.

"My apologies Rowan," Niall began, after having pulled out a cigarette. While not a habitual smoker, he knew having one now would help. His daughter was ever vexing him! And the older she got, the worse she became. It was times like this he wished his son had survived so he would not have to deal with these situations.

"It's no easy task raising a daughter, I see." He too, pulled out a cigarette case and lit one up. On the outside, Rowan seemed to be taking the news of his son's fiancée's suicide attempt rather well; on the inside, he was furious. Not at the girl, but at the man he had hired to _kill_ her. He had hired the best – a _Zoldyck!_ – and she had lived. Worse, now he was out a lot of money with nothing to show for it. So long as the girl lived, his son would be obligated to marry her.

"No," Niall sighed. "But it changes nothing." _Drat!_ Before he could even voice the idea of renegotiating the match Dauphine had shut him out. If he made an argument of it, it may potentially make the other man suspicious. Making an enemy of the Dauphines was the last thing Rowan wanted to do at the moment. They were still too powerful.

"I will personally assure you that my daughter will know her expectations." Gretchen smiled charmingly at both Rowan and Timothy. "She will make you happy, Timothy." Gretchen too, was acting outwardly calm. Mentally, she was shrieking. She had already begun designing the perfect wedding gown for her daughter to wear, and a complimentary mother-of-the-bride dress for herself. Now, though, because of the scar Chiara was assuredly going to have, she would have to scrape _everything_! Weeks of planning, _wasted_!

"I do not doubt you, either of you." Rowan took a drag of his cigarette.

* * *

_**Early Afternoon…**_

Having been unsuccessful in contacting Illumi since last night, Hisoka returned to the hospital. He would check on his toy, and potentially see about why Illumi had been there last night. He was positive his mouse had no personal connection to the assassin (she was not the type of girl who would have an assassin as a friend). Besides, Illumi had been dressed to work.

The self-proclaimed magician stepped off the elevator and sauntered towards his mouse's room when he noticed someone leaving. He was tall and dark haired, not the petite woman from earlier in the day. Hisoka was about to shrug it off when the PA system kicked on and announced a code blue. In Chiara's room.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, and Hisoka followed the young man. It wasn't long before he ducked into the stairwell and Hisoka seized his chance. He grabbed Leorio by the shoulder and shoved his back against the wall.

"Hey!" Leorio shouted before noting the look in the red head's eyes. He swallowed his next words on the spot. _Shit!_ Today was not working out to be a good day for Leorio. In fact, this may end up being his _last_ day.

"What did you do?"

Before he answered, Leorio chose his words _very _carefully. It was obvious that one wrong word and he was going to wind up dead in the hospital. Not even every doctor in the building would be able to save him from this man…

"I did what I was told to." _Kill her,_ Hisoka finished. So, this made two attempts on his mouse's life in less than twenty-four hours. Someone obviously wanted her dead. Fast.

"By who?"

Leorio took longer to answer this time. The man in front of him seemed no stranger to killing, and would do it without hesitation, but so were his bosses. It was a huge decision to weigh. What made it worse, was knowing he had put himself in this situation. If he had chosen to do something else with his life, he would not be here right now. If Leorio had not wanted to go to med school so badly; had not been so eager to finally get his loan to pay tuition… Well, he would not have gotten involved with the mafia. Knowing he would never be able to pay off his loan fast enough, the men who had paid for his school gave him a deal: work for them, in their hospital of choice, or die. So, for the last year Leorio had been working as a doctor for the Williams Family. He treated gun shot and stab wounds mostly, but every now and again (like today) he had to kill someone they wanted dead.

The choice Leorio faced was who killed him? The man in front of him, or the man the Williams' sent after him once they found out. Die now, or die later?

"Timothy Williams."

_Chiara's fiancé._ Hisoka frowned. What a strange turn of events.

He had a new lead to follow now…

* * *

_A/N: Oh my god people, mark your calendars! I actually managed to get this written and uploaded before the end of the month. Plus, I even have a little extra tidbit for you guys: a snippet of the next chapter._

_Please leave reviews on what you thought of this chapter and what you hope to see in future chapters. And I hope you all hang in there with me until the next update :)_


	10. Chapter 3 Short

"_There are few things more dangerous than a silent woman…_

_But I would face anything else when confronted by one in the dark of the night."_

* * *

Misora watched silently out the car window as she was driven to her destination. Last night she had attended the engagement dinner of Timothy Williams and Chiara Dauphine… The Chiara Dauphine her cousin had promised to kill her. Her death was supposed to send a message to the Dauphine Family: you take from me, I take from you.

Yet, for reasons unknown, but vexing to the young woman, Hisoka refused to kill her. Misora had all but begged the self-proclaimed magician to exact his revenge. He refuses.

Now, Misora was taking it into her own hand. If her beloved cousin would not do this, then she would find another more willing man too.

Luckily, after several years of rebuilding the Miyaki Family, Misora had developed her own connections; she had cultivated them carefully – keeping all her owed favors secretly catalogued away (even from Hisoka's knowledge). All it could take was calling in the right one…

The car stopped outside a warehouse with a big "7" painted white on the brick. To the eye, it looked absolutely ordinary – identical to the other numbered warehouses in the row. However, inside was a different story. This warehouse was owned by the Miyaki Family. Everything they dealt in came through this warehouse. Drugs, clothing, even weapons for a brief period of time. Overlooking all of it was one gentleman Misora had always loathed. Unfortunately, he was also too valuable to get rid of. The first thing Misora had learned when she took over from her father was to stomach him. Now, he was going to prove his loyalty to the Miyaki Family Head… or die.

The driver opened the door and Misora stepped out. She looked very little like the little girl she had once been. Faded black hair was styled into a low bun and black suit-skirt attire hid the still-developing frame of the young woman well.

Misora steadily approached the closed, dark door of the warehouse, her high heels tapping rhythmically against the concrete. In the dead of night, it was an eerie sound.

The door opened at Misora's approach. Without hesitation the young woman followed, her faithful bodyguard, Jehov, entering behind her. Since she was slight, young, and female, Misora had come to find it a necessity to have a bodyguard with her at all times if she wanted to be taken seriously. Jehov was _very_ convincing – in his own way.

"Miss Miyaki," a lean man with navy blue hair, dressed in a black button down shirt and slacks, stepped from the shadows. The stubble on his cheeks looked to be about two days old and sunglasses covered his eyes. The only hint that he worked for an illegal company and was not an average businessman, was the automatic holstered to his hip, the pistol in the shoulder holster, and the hunting knife (obviously) tucked into a sheath inside his boot. While fully capable of using all the weapons, Misora knew that (for tonight at least) they were meant only to intimidate.

"Tax." Misora greeted. The tension between the two was palpable, even with several feet of distance between them.

"It was pleasant to hear from you Miss. I had begun to fear you were… different than your predecessor." His smile was all teeth. Misora refused to show her displeasure.

"Have you obtained what I ordered?"

"Yes; shipment came in today. I even made sure to get extra. We would do well to start selling it. Wonderful drug. I didn't believe all I had heard about it myself…"

"… So you tried it out." Misora finished. Bastard. Of course he would. The drug Misora had wanted supposedly came from a hard-to-find plat but was so potent a single drop into liquid was supposed to give you a high that rivalled an overdose of ecstasy. "On who?"

"Why, the other new shipment of course."

"How many?"

"About a dozen who were being… uncooperative. It worked marvellously well; became compliant within a few heartbeats. In fact, I think we should raise the prince on the. While they're looks are not worth it, their skills are. I assure you." Again, his smiled was all teeth.

Forcing herself not to react to anything Tax said, Misora nodded her head; while she may despise hi, there was no man or woman more suited to helping her in this task than him.

"Give me a vial. And perhaps some men of yours… Two or three will be fine."

"Anything particular in mind, Miss?"

"That is no concern of yours."

"Of course," he bowed his head but Misora knew he was only playing supplicant. Should he ever find a way to seize her power from her, Misora knew he would take it in a heartbeat. He was covetous. "I shall send them to you tomorrow morning."

"Good."

Tax passed a small vial of translucent pink liquid to Jehov before walking away. Misora returned to the car, careful to not glance behind her. The outside air seemed colder to her now.

* * *

_A/N: In case any of you were missing our little Misa-chan - ta-daa! She'll be appearing a little more often now that the story is beginning to roll. _

_I actually wrote this scene before I finished the last chapter, it's what inspired me to actually get writing. I wanted to include it in chapter 2 but because of the timing (a midnight meeting). I thought it was too much to be happening so I bumped it. This meeting takes place the night _after_ Chiara's suicide._

_Until next time folks; please remember to leave reviews! I love hearing all your thoughts/comments/criticisms :)_


End file.
